Fuego En Mis Venas
by KathieWych
Summary: Bella es arrastrada por Alice a entrar en un Sex-Shop; y para sorpresa de ella se encuentra con un dios griego que le hará descubrir lo que es el sexo y quizás, el amor... -EdxBe- Lemmons.
1. Primer Encuentro

EDITADO. ACTUALIZADO - 11 de Septiembre del 2012

* * *

**Summary: **_Bella es arrastrada por Alice a entrar en un Sex-Shop; y para sorpresa de ella se encuentra con un dios griego que le hará descrubrir lo que es el sexo._ Minific. EdxBe Lemmon...

* * *

**D**isclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen; sólo ésta extraña idea...

* * *

**Capítulo 1: "Primer Encuentro"**

– ¡Isabella Marie Swan! – gritó con su peculiar voz de soprano–. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de andar? ¡Aún nos queda por recorrer la última planta del centro comercial!

– ¡Estoy cansada, Alice! – rugió Bella–. Sólo me habías dicho que tenías que comprar un regalo a Jasper, pero esto es excesivo. ¡No pienso ir de compras contigo nunca más!

Nada más decírselo, se arrepintió, más no lo demostró. El rostro de su amiga se desencajó y para su propio beneficio empezó a hacer su adulador mohín, temblándole débilmente el labio inferior e incrustó sus cristalinos ojos azules en los castaños de Bella.

– ¿Tanto te molesta ir de compras conmigo? Bella, creí que te gustaba, que lo pasabas bien – murmuró atropelladamente.

–Alice – suspiró pesadamente–. Aunque creo que tienes un problema con las compras, reconozco que lo paso bien contigo, ¡pero llevó 9 horas, con apenas un descanso de 25 minutos para la comida, en las que no paro de mirar tiendas, de arrastrar bolsas de ropa y de complementos que seguramente no usaré!

– Está bien, creo que es suficiente por hoy – repuso Alice recuperando su estimulante ánimo.

_¿Suficiente por hoy?_– Bella cuestionó firmemente el tener que cambiar de amistades.

Tras andar un par de calles y, justo antes de llegar al llamativo _Porshe_ de Alice, ésta desvió su atención a un pequeño comercio que hacia esquina en el próximo cruce.

Bella, en cambio se estaba rompiendo la cabeza intentando hacer cuentas de todo el dinero que había gastado ese día. Y el resultado no fue muy alentador; sólo de pensarlo, se le nublaba la vista...

– ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Más de 40% en descuentos!

Para Bella, no fue una sorpresa su reacción; pero sí una decepción: Alice nunca cambiaría. Ella se acercó más lentamente al escaparate de la huraña tienda. A simple vista, le pareció una tienda de figuritas o pequeños detalles para el hogar. Pero, al ver a las extrañas dependientas tan escasas de ropa y los obscenos productos que la tienda ofrecía, Isabella entendió que era todo menos un simple comerció: era un harén del sexo.

Ahora veía con claridad todos los productos que le habían pasado desadvertidos: los llamativos letreros que brillaban a causa del neón, las inocentes figuras que había creído ver en un primer momento de todo menos inocentes...

Bella se estremeció sólo de pensar que Alice había entrado y que se encontraba hablando animadamente con las atentas dependientas, no quería pensar en qué cosas le estarían enseñando...

En un impulso por sacar a su amiga de allí entró casi sin medir las consecuencias.

Se asombró y consternó al oír la seductora melodía que proveía del ambiente y el olor peor: una mezcla de sabores y perfumes desconocidos para Bella lo hacían aún más excitante y no logró formar un pensamiento coherente.

Incapaz de hacer lo que se proponía una vez en la tienda, miró con curiosidad sus estantes con mil libros fotográficos y tentadores aparatos. Sus ojos se salieron de sus órbitas viendo que también había comida con curiosas formas. Irremediablemente se sonrojó y admiró toda la superficie de la tan distinta tienda. Nunca había estado en un sex-shop. Y mucho menos se imaginaba que fuera algo así.

Vislumbró a Alice riendo apaciblemente con una chica de unos 30 años que sostenía un consolador de un color verde moco. Se horrorizó aun más cuando vio la decidida mirada de su amiga, lo iba a comprar. Pero se entretuvo con el apretado corset que llevaba la chica rubia. Era negro y con gasa roja, enseñaba lo suficiente y hacia que toda autoestima cayese deliberadamente; acompañaba el conjunto con unos buenos tacones rojos y un deslumbrante maquillaje.

– Alice –llamó Bella encontrando por fin su voz.

La chica duende, como a veces la llamaban los amigos a Alice, se acercó a Bella tras decirle a la dependienta que su amiga era un tanto insegura en tiendas como ésta y disculpó por marcharse un momento.

– ¿¡Pero qué mierda hacemos aquí!? –soltó. Su amiga sólo la miró con asombró y un extraño brillo llegó a sus ojos.

– ¿Hace cuánto no estás con alguien? ¡Bella, te conozco! Eres demasiado insegura para tener citas y conocer gente, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que ser una mojigata. Y, aunque me contradigas, todos tenemos necesidades.

Isabella se sintió abrumada. Sabía que tenía razón, pero nunca lo admitiría.

– No es el momento, por favor vayámonos – suplicó con penetrante mirada.

– Alice, me prometiste que no habrían más tiendas – dijo haciendo ahora ella la mueca.

– ¿Necesitan ayuda? – interrumpió una aterciopelada y ronca voz. Bella se sonrojó nuevamente y no abandonó el rostro de Alice, intentando nulamente, convencerla con la mirada para volver a casa.

– En realidad mi amiga sí, a mi me estaba atendiendo Rose – huyó.

– Está bien –respondió el individuo hacia Alice antes de que se marchara–. ¿Buscas algo en particular?

Bella se estremeció al sentir el timbre de su voz, y le pareció muy sensual. Lentamente se giró para encararlo y decirle amablemente que esperaría a que su amiga hiciera las dichosas compras. Pero al girar el rostro se quedó completamente muda. Todos sus músculos se agarrotaron y se le secó la garganta instantáneamente.

_Era, simplemente un dios, un dios griego caído del cielo_ – pensó Bella.

Su rostro, rivalizaba con el concepto de belleza que ella conocía; facciones finas pero nada femeninas; su pelo, cobrizo con algunos tonos rojizos estaba totalmente alborotado y sus ojos de un verde esmeralda, la taladraban fieramente deslumbrándola. Bajó la mirada a su angulosa nariz y se le fueron los ojos a su fuerte y masculina quijada. Un jadeó se le escapó de los labios al ver la sexy sonrisa que sus labios le mostraban_. ¡Y es qué, esos labios –_ se dijo Bella – _serían mi perdición!_

Aún sin mediar palabra, el amplió sus encantadores labios y con un gesto de cabeza esperó la respuesta de la chica.

Ella siguió la inspección a su cuerpo.

Sus hombros estaban bien posicionados, cuadrando su fuerte y trabajado cuerpo. Los brazos, los tenía en ambos lados de su cuerpo inertes, sus piernas eran demasiado largas y Bella dejó la mirada en sus zapatos, sintiéndose imbécil por la exhaustiva mirada que le había hecho al total desconocido.

La ropa que llevaba, no era tan descarada como la de la chica rubia, pero era totalmente erótica. Una camisa blanca con varios botones del inicio desabrochados deliberadamente, y un pantalón tejano oscuro ajustado con el que se le marcaba su pelvis.

Después de hiperventilar por unos segundos se lamió los labios tratando de recuperar el habla. Y eso le pareció gracioso al chico.

– No gracias, – consiguió pronunciar – no compraré nada.

– ¿Ni mirar? – probó el chico sexy.

Bella negó con la cabeza y miró en dirección a su amiga buscándola.  
Él se encogió de hombros y se retiró tras el mostrador, ofreciéndole una grata visión de su trasero. De lejos se veía más que atractivo, pero la chica se obligó apartar la vista. Y le resulto muy difícil, había usado todo su autocontrol.

Alice no se decidía y cambiaba rápidamente de opinión. Ella sólo pensaba en qué situaciones usaría esos excitantes juguetes o cómo convencer a su amiga para que los usase sin sentirse avergonzada.

Bella, exasperada por la parsimonia de Alice se alejó al lado opuesto de la tienda – librándose así de las tentadoras miradas del dependiente– dónde había una pequeña librería que se veía extrañamente normal y sin poder contenerse, ya que los libros eran su pasión, cogió un libro que el título le pareció tentador.

"_Calmar la fiera de la noche"_

Era un libro grueso y eso a Bella le gustó, abrió el libro por una página al azar sin mirar la portada.

Y la imagen que vieron sus ojos la dejó atónita. Mostraba una postura sexual casi imposible de asimilar. Sorprendida como estaba acercó su cara al libro y buscó todos los detalles de aquella fotografía. No sabía decir donde comenzaba y acababa los cuerpos de la pareja. Y se quedó anonada.

Ella a sus 24, no era virgen, pero cabía reconocer que no tenía mucha experiencia en posturas tan poco ortodoxas. Se sintió desfallecer cuando oyó una cálida risa detrás de ella, sintiendo una respiración en su cuello y un susurro en su oído.

– ¿No decías que no ibas a mirar?

Sin esperar oír esa seductora voz, tiró el libro, totalmente asustada.

El dependiente se acercó y grácilmente recogió el libro, miró con asombró la página en que Bella – accidentalmente– se había quedado mirando y su sonrisa se ensancho.

– ¿Cultivando nuevas ideas? – preguntó claramente divertido.

– Dios – respondió ella con la respiración agitada–. ¿Es eso posible?

El chico sexy rió sonoramente y colocó el libro en su lugar. Miró a Bella intentando leer su próxima acción, pero la cara asustada de la joven le resultó inexpugnable.

– Claro –habló francamente, imaginándose esa postura con ella, en su cama completamente desnudos.

Isabella jadeó y apartó sus ojos de él. Estaba ardiendo, _sentía el fuego correr por sus venas._

– Por cierto, no me he presentado. Soy Edward – extendió su pálida mano hasta Bella que no dejaba de respirar atropelladamente.

– Bella – dijo simplemente y alcanzó su mano.

Para ambos, la corriente eléctrica que sintieron fue espeluznante, como un cortocircuito, pero indudablemente atrayente. Y no soltaron sus manos, sino al contrario. Edward la acercó a él y miró profundamente sus expresivos ojos chocolates.

Para él, verla entrar en el establecimiento fue emocionante. Nunca había entrado ninguna chica como ella y se asombró de encontrarla en medio de la tienda con puro horror en su rostro.  
La amiga en cambio, parecía divertida y libertina. Curiosa ante nuevas maneras de alcanzar placer.

Vio sus manos, cargadas de bolsas del centro comercial temblorosas. Era pálida, quizás más que él, eso le resaltaba notablemente su cabello caoba que caía en suaves ondas por su espalda. Tenía buen cuerpo y unas piernas que le parecieron tremendamente largas.

Leyó en todo momento sus labios cuándo hablaba con la duendecilla y no deseaba que se marchara, no aún.

Bella se sintió débil ante su inminente agarre. Daba gracias de haber dejado las bolsas en un rincón, porque de no ser así, hubieran escapado junto con el libro.

Sintió el aliento de Edward y extasiada por su olor acercó su cabeza a su cuello. Él era mucho más alto que ella y él no dubitó en agachar su rostro para quedar a la altura.

Edward respiró de Bella. Su esencia le recordó a lilas y fressias y no dudó en acercarla más a él. Excitado sólo de tenerla cerca.

Colocó la otra mano que no estaba entrelazada con la de Bella y la pusó en su cintura. Bella jadeó igual de encendida que Edward y se acercó bruscamente a él, sus narices casi tocándose.

– Bella– habló con dificultad.

–¡Edward! ¿Recuerdas si hay disfraces para chica de la talla S?

El chico gruñó con frustración pillando desprevenida a Isabella, que se había separado de él al oír su nombre.

– Sí, los buscaré ahora del almacén – dijo cortando toda existente distancia con la cálida chica. Aunque no quería separarse de ella, lo hizo. Nunca había sentido tanto deseo por alguien y no era ni el lugar ni el momento para hacérselo saber.

El rostro de Bella decayó en decepción. _¿Qué había estado a punto de pasar hace un momento?_– se preguntó manteniendo a raya su acelerada respiración. No pudo evitar mirar a dónde se dirigía Edward y como él le devolvía la mirada con sus penetrantes orbes.

Intranquila como se sentía fue al lado opuesto de la tienda, cerca del mostrador y suficiente lejos de Alice para que la encontrara. No pudo evitar jadear al ver salir a Edward con un par de cajas en sus fuertes brazos y desconociéndose por completo se dirigió frente la puerta del almacén.

El chico volvió y sintió su miembro palpitar al conocerla tan cerca; con su rostro desencajado. Su sentido común quiso protegerla y acunarla en sus brazos hasta recuperar su normal facción. Pero su instinto quería hacerla suya en la mesa junto la caja registradora, queriendo que gritara su nombre y haciéndole llegar al más placentero orgasmo.

Isabella se acercó dos pasos en donde Edward se había quedado estático. Sus ojos estaban plagados de lujuria y su cuerpo respondía a cualquier impulso de él.

Edward avanzó hábilmente hasta Isabella y le cogió la cintura con ambas manos, no permitiéndole escapatoria alguna.

Bella se sintió fuerte y deseada. Tocó su rostro con dedos temblorosos y con la otra mano le acercó a su pelvis por el bolsillo delantero de su tejando, notando su notable excitación.

Ambos jadearon por la cercanía y ella acercó sus labios a los suyos. Edward alejó su rostro y miró a ambos lados tras de sí y en un empujón, arrastró a Bella dentro del almacén, cerrando la puerta y presionándola a ella con su cuerpo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus labios se presionaron violentamente en innumerables ocasiones. Tan sólo se oían sus jadeos y los húmedos besos que compartían.

Edward recorría todo el cuerpo y cara de Bella acariciando cada porción de piel y frotaba su excitación por su cavidad. Ella instintivamente enrolló sus manos a su cuello, estrechando la cercanía y despeinando toda la extensión de su sedoso cabello cobrizo. Él jadeó en su boca, mientras succionaba su labio inferior, estremeciéndola y excitándola aún más.

Separaron sus bocas sólo para respirar y Edward fijó un camino de besos por toda su quijada y cuello. Ella, aturdida por las sensaciones que estaba sufriendo enrolló una de sus piernas acercando a Edward, sintiendo su cálido cuerpo amoldarse al suyo.

Sus bocas seguían acariciándose y la lengua de Edward no cesaba de golpear la de Bella apresurando el ritmo de ambos. Finalmente, Bella alzó la otra pierna y la anudó a la primera por los tobillos sabiendo que él la sostendría. Edward la abrazó duramente y embustió su cuerpo contra la pared capturando en los labios de Bella un espectacular gemido que le provocó una sacudida a su miembro. Separó la unión de sus húmedas bocas y succionó su cuello mordiendo sensualmente su piel expuesta de ésta. Su mano hizo círculos relajantes bajo su camisa, y sin más, subió hacia su endurecido pezón, tocando el suave encaje de su ropa interior. Bella jadeó alto y Edward gruñó sonoramente masajeando su pecho y supo que no la dejaría escapar del almacén, no hasta que hubiese acabado con ella.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? Espero vuestros comentarios (buenos y malos) y agradecería criticas constructivas._

**R&R**

_K._


	2. Caricias

EDITADO. ACTUALIZADO - 11 de Septiembre del 2012

* * *

**Summary: **_Bella es arrastrada por Alice a entrar en un Sex-Shop; y para sorpresa de ella se encuentra con un dios griego que le hará descrubrir lo que es el sexo._ Minific. EdxBe Lemmon...

* * *

**D**isclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen; sólo ésta extraña idea...

* * *

**Capítulo 2: "Caricias"**

Edward usaba sus pulgares para juguetear con los pezones de Bella, a la vez que continuaba besando y lamiendo su suave cuello. Se sorprendió notándolos tan endurecidos y deseo probarlos él mismo.

Bella, experimentando las sensaciones que las habilidosas manos de Edward le provocaban, se sintió desfallecer y sus piernas -aún enrolladas a su cintura- se tambalearon. El chico la sujetó con firmeza y embistió su cuerpo a la pared.

Él la miró, subiendo el rostro a su altura y con delicadeza, le desabrochó el sostén. El tan ansiado deseo de Edward, se hizo realidad al sentir la tersa piel de Bella y la característica textura de su pecho en su boca. Succionó y lamió el pezón deleitándose con el peculiar sabor de la piel de ella, devorándolo mientras con la otra mano se preocupaba del otro.

Isabella estaba en el noveno cielo, enloquecida de placer –se dijo– ; y ese dios que la acompañaba era su perdición como pensó la primera vez que le vio. Las caricias de Edward eran impacientes y esto la excitó más, con sumo cuidado, bajó su mano a los vaqueros de él. Gruñó sonoramente y relamió el contorno del pezón. Bella presionó la palma de su mano -concienzudamente- al palpitante miembro de Edward. Se removió incomoda y adentró su mano al pantalón.

Edward suspiró y atacó su cuello, mientras la chica trazaba movimientos que hacían que él dejase de pensar con normalidad. Bella se volvió a estremecer y, cuando sus dedos iban a entrar en el bóxer de Edward, éste se separó bruscamente.

Con respiración agitada y con la mirada puesta en ella devoró sus labios en un tórrido beso.

– Te deseo –susurró en su oído. Descendió los botones de los vaqueros de Bella y los empujó bajo sus rodillas. Ella se sintió totalmente expuesta, Edward aún seguía perfectamente vestido.

– Demasiada ropa –le dijo Bella deshaciéndose de la camisa de Edward y acabando de quitarse su propio pantalón; esas dos palabras la habían incomodado. Él le sonrió con una sonrisa torcida que logró aumentar el ritmo de Bella y lo acercó a ella, pasando y acariciando la piel expuesta de Edward.

Edward se excitó sobrecogedoramente, cuando advirtió que Bella usaba un pequeño tanga celeste a conjunto con su ya desaparecido sujetador. Sin pensárselo un instante, su mano apartó la suave tela y sus dedos entraron en su centro.

Ella, se retorció en sus manos y jadeó; ya que allí era verdaderamente donde ella gritaba que la tocase. Edward, masajeó su clítoris en círculos y no tardó en introducir un primer dedo en ella.

Bella irremediablemente gimió, y él silenció sus labios remitiendo los jadeos. Edward bombeó su cuerpo introduciendo más de un dedo a la vez: era increíble el placer de sus caricias y Bella no tardaría en llegar al límite.

– Edward...

– Edward, te necesito.

Él la miró a los ojos y pudo apreciar la pasión y la lujuria que transmitían los chocolateados ojos de Bella, le mordisqueó el labio inferior con los dientes, y la beso con ferocidad.

Increíblemente rápido, Edward se deshizo de sus pantalones y se quedó en bóxers, sin separar los labios de Bella. Isabella le acarició el cabello y lo abrazó con fuerza, notando sus sexos rozarse y deseando que él estuviese dentro de ella. Se quitó fácilmente el tanga y lo bajó por sus pies.

Rompieron el beso y Edward le cogió la mano con urgencia y la condujo al final de la trastienda. Bella estaba sorprendida y el chico le sonrió cálidamente.

– ¿Cuál prefieres? – le dio a elegir a Bella.

Ella siguió su mirada y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. Ante ellos había una estantería llena de preservativos con infinidades de sabores y colores.

Bella no dijo nada mientras los miraba. Vainilla, fresa, menta, chocolate, tutifruti... Intrasuave, extralargo, látex fino, multiorgásmico...

Jadeó y Edward tiernamente se rió.

– ¿Eres alérgica al látex? – preguntó.

Isabella sacudió su cabeza y utilizó su largo cabello cómo barrera, sin querer que él le viera su rostro.

– Bien, eso descarta los de la izquierda – rió divertido de nuevo.

– Lo quieres de colores luminosos, texturas especiales... Mmm, ¿de algún sabor en particular?

– ¿Colores luminosos? – inquirió Bella intrigada.

– Sí, amarillo fluorescente, azul eléctrico, blanco pálido...

Edward esperó alguna respuesta, pero ella seguía callada. La espera le impacientó y la hizo girar para encararla. Su mente sólo pensaba en que ella no estaba realmente tan convencida como él para hacerlo. Quizá se había echado atrás en el último momento...

Pero al verla con aquél adorable sonrojo Edward se detuvo. Ella fijó su vista a sus hechizantes orbes verdes y susurró débilmente, apenas audible:

– De vainilla...

Edward se fascinó al verla tan hermosa y tímida. Rasgó la caja y cogió un preservativo. Devolvió a Bella a la fría pared y la besó con ferocidad. Demostrándole todo lo que ella le hacía sentir. Y ella le respondió incondicionalmente reviviendo la necesidad de él. Cada instante ambos más excitados.

Edward notó como ella sonreía contra sus labios y le acarició nuevamente los pechos. En cambió, deslumbrándole por completo, ella le arrebató el preservativo y lo abrió con cuidado. Le quitó ahora, los molestosos calzoncillos a su compañero y tocó su enorme miembro. Edward tembló y la embistió contra la pared haciéndole saber cuán excitado estaba.

Bella, con manos temblorosas, le puso el condón y, él suplicando porque ella no se negara, le preguntó casi con voz inaudible:

– ¿Estás segura?

Para Isabella, la voz no pudo parecerle más sexy y aterciopelada. Respondió su pregunta con un increíble beso que dejó sin respiración a Edward.

De una rápida embestida, entró en ella. El jadeo de los dos fue de puro placer y Edward no podía parar de susurrar su nombre. Bella acompañó las caderas de Edward y los dos marcaron un ritmo satisfactorio. Sus cuerpos chocaban entre ambos y sabía los puntos herógenos de cada uno. Bella no tardó en llegar primer al orgasmo y, en aquél momento, las embestidas de Edward se hicieron más demandantes y haciéndole gemir duramente antes de llegar de nuevo los dos, al clímax, una entrometida voz los detuvo.

– ¿Edward? Son las 9.

– Cierro yo – habló fríamente después de rugir cómo si de un puma se tratase.

– Vale – dijo la misma voz alegremente.

Bella agitó de nuevo las caderas volviendo a entrar en ella la virilidad de Edward, volviéndolo literalmente loco.

– ¿Edward? – habló la conocida voz de soprano de Alice.

– Alice... – susurró su amiga deteniéndose.

– ¿Si? – dijo preocupado y claramente enfadado. Su rostro parecía esculpido en piedra y le recordó a esas antiguas estatuas romanas.

– ¿Cuida a mi oveja, eh?

Isabella rió y Edward la penetró más fuerte.

– Lo haré – sonrió.

Besó a Bella mientras los dos seguían llegando al clímax y está enrolló sus piernas sintiéndose pesada. Edward jadeó su nombre después de correrse.

Tras esperar a que sus respiraciones volvieran a su cauce, Edward muerto de la curiosidad le preguntó:

– ¿Por qué oveja? – habló divertido.

– Es una tontería. En el calendario chino, mi año de nacimiento corresponde al de la oveja.

Bella le besó y rápidamente el beso se profundizó. Los dos gimieron cuando Edward sacudió sus caderas, aún dentro de ella.

Perezosamente rompió la unión de sus sexos y Bella se soltó de él. Suspirando por la maravillosa sensación que habían compartido.

Se vistieron pocos minutos después, lanzándose miradas furtivas a sus desnudos cuerpos.  
El joven cogió la mano de Bella y salieron a fuera, comprobando primero que no había nadie en la tienda.

Él había notado que esa corriente eléctrica que sintió la primera vez que la tocó fue especial. Y el deseo que se apoderó de él tras tocarla lo corroboró. No era normal, nunca lo había sentido por ninguna otra chica y el sexo que habían compartido era el mejor que recordaba en mucho tiempo.

Isabella se sentía extraña. Sólo lo había hecho con su primer y único novio, James. Y no se explicaba porqué había tenido tanta necesidad de él. Le faltaba el aire cuando sus manos acariciaban su piel y sus besos la anestesiaban. ¿Qué tenía Edward? ¿Qué le hacía tan especial?

– Espera – le dijo mientras analizaba la caja registradora. Se sentó en un cómodo sofá, al lado de unas revistas con nuevas imágenes subidas de tono. Está vez no le importó coger una y aguardar hasta que su seductor amante acabara.

– Listo – dijo saliendo de la recepción y llegando dónde Bella se encontraba.

Bella se sonrojó, cuando Edward acarició sus mejillas. Se inclinó observando sus expresivos ojos y pasó sus largos dedos de pianista por sus labios. Ella los besó tentadoramente y se abalanzó encima de él.

Edward le recibió con los brazos abiertos y la agarró del culo. Haciéndole un sensual masaje.

– Mmm – exclamó al separarse de improvisto.

Un hombre pequeño, de unos 50 años, entró en la tienda y dubitativamente preguntó si aún estaba abierto. Edward no apartó la mirada de la chica hasta que ella la apartó.

Edward atendió al hombre -que compró un libro y un par de lubricantes- y tendió la mano a Isabella.

– ¿Dónde vives? – preguntó ya en la calle.

– En Forks – dijo Bella llevando sus bolsas. Alice la había abandonado en Port Ángeles, eso no se lo perdonaría.

– Te llevaré – dijo Edward con una espléndida sonrisa en la cara.

– Oh, no hace falta, puedo tomar un taxi.

– ¿A estás horas? Ni en broma.

Había oscurecido notoriamente y Edward le arrebató las bolsas a Bella mientras la conducía a su flamante _Volvo_ plateado.

Él guardó las bolsas en el maletero y le abrió la puerta de acompañante. Bella apartó sus ojos de su hermoso rostro incómoda y observó como andaba majestuosamente al asiento de conductor.

_Edward es tan sexy_ – se dijo Bella–. Su mente aún no asociaba que alguien como él le hubiera 'hecho el amor' de esa manera. Sólo de recordarlo su cuerpo se estremecía y su boca se torcía en una soñadora sonrisa.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes? – le preguntó Bella.

– 26 recién cumplidos – respondió con una suave sonrisa –. ¿Y tú?

– 24 – Bella contestó sonrojándose.

Edward le acarició la mejilla y le miró sus profundos ojos. Ella se sintió excitada de nuevo tan sólo por la intensidad de su mirada y le preguntó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

– ¿Tú también vives en Forks?

– No, en Seattle – dijo volviendo su vista a la carretera, pero aún manteniendo contacto físico.

– Edward, pero Forks está a 2 horas, no puedes conducir 4 horas de ida y vuelta sólo por llevarme, no...

– Eh, quiero llevarte, no me molesta.

– Pero estás cansado de trabajar, no te permitiré que conduzcas, no podía dejarte.

– ¿No? ¿Y qué harás? – preguntó coqueto, enviando miradas que lograron estremecerla.

– Te obligaría a quedarte en mi casa, mañana podrías volver después de haber descansado algo.

– O sea, que me harías quedarme contigo.

– Así es.

– ¿Y por qué no, de la misma manera te quedas en mi casa? Seattle está a la mitad de camino.

– Yo...

– Hace un momento estabas bastante convencida para que me quedase contigo, ¿y ahora que te ofrezco lo mismo no quieres?

– No es eso, es que me ha pillado por sorpresa.

– ¿Eso es un sí?

– Sí – sonrió Bella aún con su característico rubor.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar, ya que Edward conducía realmente rápido. Esa era su pasión: la velocidad. Él aún sentía el olor de ella en su cuerpo y quiso llegar más rápido a su apartamento. Acariciar el cabello de Bella, besar sus carnosos labios y lograr que ella disfrutara como lo habían hecho en la trastienda. Él nunca imaginó que haría sexo en el almacén con una completa desconocida y menos en su turno de trabajo, pero no se arrepentía de nada. La atracción que estaba sintiendo por ella le había hecho olvidar hasta su propio nombre...

– Hemos llegado – susurró dando un suave apretón a la mano entrelazada de Bella.

Isabella observó la casa y se asombró al verla. Era bonita y se veía curiosa. Tenía un gran ventanal que ocupaba gran parte de la fachada y le fascinó el porcho que había en la entrada; le recordó a las películas antiguas que había visto y, cómo no, tenía un adorable balancín.

Le miró, y le respondió la caricia. Instantáneamente se desabrocharon el cinturón y Edward sintió la cercanía de Bella y su aliento en su oído. Sin poderlo evitar, le besó y la acercó a su regazo. Ella se quejó tras molestarle la palanca y más tarde el volante; pero eso no impidió que se besaran con fiereza. Finalmente, Bella consiguió ponerse a horcajadas encima suyo y notó su erección presionando su sexo. Gimió y le desabrochó los botones del tejano; Edward de tensó. La ropa de ella voló en cuestión de segundos y Bella salió del coche para que él se pudiera deshacer de su ropa con más facilidad.

Agarró a Bella del brazo y la hizo entrar colocándola sobre él. Solamente la ropa íntima de Isabella separaba sus sexos.

– ¿Estás preparada para otra ronda, Bella? – gimió él con su aterciopelada voz succionando su cuello y acariciando toda la extensión de su espalda.

– La pregunta es, si lo estarás tú, Edward...

* * *

_**Publi::  
~Found ME:**_

B&E son amigos de la infancia. ¿Qué pasará una vez él se vaya a estudiar al extrangero? Él tiene fortuna y posición, ella sólo trabaja en su finca. ¿Y cuándo Edward vuelva? ¿Qué sentirá Bella? ¿Ed le corresponderá o tendrá una sorpresa? Historia de época. Habrá Lemmon!**  
**

**R&R**.

_K._


	3. Desconfianza

**Summary: **_Bella es arrastrada por Alice a entrar en un Sex-Shop; y para sorpresa de ella se encuentra con un dios griego que le hará descrubrir lo que es el sexo._ Minific. EdxBe Lemmon...

* * *

**D**isclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen; sólo ésta extraña idea...

* * *

**Capítulo 3: "Desconfianza"**

– _¿Estás preparada para otra ronda, Bella? – gimió él con su aterciopelada voz succionando su cuello y acariciando toda la extensión de su espalda._

– _La pregunta es, si lo estarás tú, Edward..._

La intensidad caricias creció, al igual que los húmedos besos que compartían. El chico jugueteó con su lengua y la pasó por el esbelto cuello de Bella, produciéndole innumerables jadeos a ésta. Pero la chica no se dejaría derrotar; el inocente juego que habían comenzado, se estaba transformando en una clara competición y, trataba sin duda, de hacer sufrir al otro, consiguiendo que gritara por más, llevándolo al éxtasis.

Edward, loco de lujuria, la estrechó con su abdomen. Bella era consciente de su preocupante excitación; sabía que ninguno de los dos iba a durar mucho, pero ella no se iba a dejar vencer. Mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda y acariciando su palpitante miembro el joven, finalmente Edward gritó de placer.

– Te necesito – le dijo presionándola con urgentes caricias –. Quiero estar dentro de ti.

Isabella se estremeció por las palabras tan sensuales que el sexy dependiente le decía al oído, y sabiéndose ganadora de la silenciosa batalla, se sintió extremadamente poderosa y se frotó contra él. Ambos gimieron por la placentera fricción de sus cuerpos.

Él la levantó un poco y con ojos suplicantes le hizo saber lo que quería. Deseaba tumbarla en la enorme cama de su habitación y poseerla toda la noche sin tregua. Bella, advirtiendo que Edward quería salir del coche se movió el tanga, consiguiendo que sus sexos estuvieran en total contacto. No queriendo retardar el acto.

– Bella no... No voy aguantar mucho – musitó preocupado.

– Shh – le silenció Bella con dos de sus dedos–. Quizá soy yo la que no quiere que aguantes más...

El chico la acarició en su centro y bruscamente metió dos dedos en ella, contento de encontrarla tan mojada, esperando por él.

Otra vez, la corriente eléctrica, les abrumó a ambos y les hacia estar completos. Edward bombeaba su interior y a la vez, con su pulgar le rozaba el clítoris, provocando que ella se arqueara y echara su cabeza hacia atrás, extasiada por las sensaciones que sentía.

– ¡Hazlo! – apremió Isabella, enferma y temblorosa en manos de Edward.

Buscó a tientas en la guantera unos preservativos. Apartó ligeramente la mirada de su amante para coger uno de chocolate. Vio que tenía de diferentes sabores y le preguntó a Bella.

– ¿De chocolate, ahora?

– Joder Edward, sí.

Feliz como se sentía se lo puso hábilmente y besó a Isabella con urgencia y ferocidad. La necesidad que sentían era casi dolorosa, pero valió la pena minutos después.

Edward entró de una sola embestida y mantenía las caderas de Bella a un ritmo determinado, haciendo un cómodo vaivén llenó de sensualidad.

La sensación de estar dentro de ella, pensó el chico, era sin duda la mejor experiencia que su mente recordaba y no le importaría seguir así por el resto de su vida.

Bella le incrementó el rocé y una de sus manos fue hasta los testiculos de Edward, dándole todo el placer que pudiese, y la otra nunca abandonó su despeinado cabello.

Él, como había dicho no tardó en dejarse llevar y acabó derramándose en ella; justo después del agitado orgasmo que Bella había experimentado.

Mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban, Edward volvió atormentar con los labios y dientes, sus erectos pechos.

Segundos y minutos pasaron; y únicamente las irregulares respiraciones permanecían en el cálido coche.

Isabella había demostrado no ser aquella chica tímida que normalmente era en su día a día, pero viéndose ahora, sentada a horcajadas de su acompañante y con su pene aún en su cuerpo le hizo sentir avergonzada.

¿Desde cuándo había dejado de ser la puritana Bella? No tardó demasiado en advertir que esa pregunta tenía una fácil respuesta: desde que había visto a Edward, y en el momento en qué el roce de sus pieles había entado en contacto, la brutalidad de sus impulsos, el excitante y a la vez perturbador olor que irradiaba...

Edward no apartó la mirada de ella. Verla cómo llegaba al orgasmo y sentir como se contraían sus pechos con cada movimiento que él proporcionaba, conseguía volverlo literalmente loco. No pudo evitar sonreír tontamente al ver como Bella, inmersa en sus pensamientos se ruborizaba._¿En qué estaría pensando?_–se preguntó.

Deseaba leerle la mente, lo ansiaba con todo sus ser. Pero no quería romper ese instante tan único que estaban compartiendo; no podía dejar de contemplarla...

Los dos se mantuvieron en un cómodo silencio, sin separar un centímetro de sus sudosos cuerpos. Los cristales del _Volvo_, lucían ligeramente empañados. El olor a sexo y a chocotate impregnaba deliciosamente el ambiente.

Edward acarició la mejilla de la ruborizada castaña; era sumamente increíble la tonalidad de rojo a la cual estaba su rostro y no cabía en él no tocarla.

– ¿En qué piensas? – susurró escondiendo su rostro en los revueltos mechones de ella.

– En nada, la verdad – mintió de repente muy incómoda.

Él no le creyó en absoluto, adivinó Isabella. Sintió su inconfundible risa y la rodeó los brazos.

– Dímelo – insistió con voz ronca, estremeciéndola.

Bella irremediablemente respondió. – Es que, yo... Bueno, no suelo hacer estás cosas, en realidad.

Para el chico, sus palabras y la angustia que percibió en su voz fueron devastadoras, cómo una puñalada en su espalda. ¿Es qué ella no sentía la misma extraña y curiosa sensación que él? ¿Tal vez se arrepentía?

– ¿Te arrepientes?

Isabella se asustó. La expresión de Edward había cambiado y en sus brazos ya no se sentía abrigada, más bien al contrario. Su agarre disminuyó y sus ojos dejaron de tener la vivacidad esmeralda que hacía poco tenía. Ahora, eran fríos.

– ¡No! – respondió ella alarmada. No dejaba de comparar las diferencias de sus rasgos.

Él le aguantó fríamente la mirada. Bella era una pésima mentirosa.

– Edward – habló sujetándole el rostro con las pequeñas manos. – ¿Es qué acaso tú...Sí? – murmuró balanceándose atrás.

– No seas ridícula – musitó acercándola de nuevo a su cuerpo.

– ¿Te apetece entrar? – preguntó minutos después de la tensa conversación.

– Sí – respondió ésta.

En un primer momento, ella no supo que hacer: si salir primero del coche o cambiarse al asiento de copiloto.

Miró al chico buscando una respuesta; y él satisfecho, y nada avergonzado por la situación le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que saliera a fuera.

Bella inmediatamente lo hizo; pero la sensación de pérdida fue insostenible. Se sintió vacía, y hueca. Sentimiento recíproco que tuvo Edward.

Él le pasó su faltante ropa y entraron a la casa. Isabella suspiró aliviada vigilando que no hubieran vecinos próximos que pudieran ver sus desnudos cuerpos.

Una vez dentro, Bella se asombró al contemplar que no se parecía en nada a la casa que su mente había imaginado. Según ella se trataría más de un apartamento de soltero que no de un hogar; pero se equivocaba estrepitosamente...

Un estilo rústico, cálido y hogareño se abría ante sus ojos. Los muebles era escasos, pero no faltaba ninguno esencial. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue el desorbitado televisor de plasma, un completísimo mini-bar, un muy apetecible sofá de cuero negro y un hermoso piano de cola marrón.

Se vistieron ansiosamente, nerviosos. Edward sólo se puso sus calzoncillos y anduvo hábilmente por la sala. Bella en cambio, se vistió entera y siguió observando detalles de la peculiar casa. Había pocos retratos, y casi todos los cuadros eran de pinturas extravagantes.

Sus pálidas manos acudieron a un entrañable porta-retratos. En él aparecía Edward, en brazos de la que sería su madre y de la mano de una niñita rubia. La foto desprendía cariño y mucho amor. La mujer de la foto era guapísima y a Bella no le extrañaba nada el porqué Edward era tan atractivo.

– ¿Te apetece tomar algo? – preguntó una voz a su espalda.

– Claro – contestó Bella tímida de nuevo. Ella le siguió hasta la cocina y él preparó unas bebidas. Edward caminó a su habitación y se puso el pantalón de su pijama. Se sentía demasiado expuesto, ya que Isabella se había vestido completamente.

Cuando regresó, ella se volvió a ruborizar y apartó la mirada. Ver el esplendoroso pecho de Edward le quitaba todo el aire que sus pobres pulmones guardaban.

Él con paso decidido, avanzó hasta Bella. La encontraba tan hermosa, nunca nadie había tenido tal efecto en él; ni siquiera Tanya. Cuando la tuvo frente a frente la besó tiernamente, rozando solamente sus carnosos labios con los suyos, no profundizando el en beso. Y sin más, se fueron al sofá.

Isabella no se equivocó al decir que era cómodo, se sentaron muy juntos y ninguno de ellos despegó los ojos del otro.

– Háblame de ti – pidió la chica ansiosa por descubrir cada rincón de Edward.

– ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – pensó el mirándole la boca, sintiendo la necesidad de besarla de nuevo.

– Quiero saberlo todo de ti, si tú me dejas, claro.

– Tienes mi permiso – declaró sellando otra vez sus labios.

Bella ahora profundizó el beso, anhelando sentir su húmeda lengua, y Edward le permitió llevar a ella el control. Rodeó su pequeño cuerpo y le mordisqueó el labio inferior provocándole temblores. Y él finalizó el beso lamiendo su oído.

– Sonará un poco infantil pero, ¿quieres jugar al juego de las 20 preguntas?

Edward se deleitó con la musical risa de Bella y supo que siempre querría oírla.

– Me encantaría.

– ¿A qué te dedicas?

– Trabajo en una editorial, leo muchos libros y rectifico fallos antes de las publicaciones, aunque también tengo algunas creaciones.

– ¿Des de cuándo trabajas en el sex-shop? – inquirió mortalmente sonrojada.

– Hace casi dos años.

– ¿Te gusta tu trabajo?

– Sí, mucho; aunque a veces se vuelve demasiado absorbente... ¿Tú?

– No está mal, tiene sus ventajas.

– ¿Cómo cuales? – preguntó Bella intrigada.

– Shh, es mi turno – secundó Edward suavemente tapándole la boca a Bella.

– ¿Tienes novio o …?

– No – confirmó Bella rápidamente.

– ¿Tú sí?

– Tampoco. ¿Por qué no tienes?

¿Qué le podría responder? Porqué no quería; no había encontrado a nadie o que James le había provocado un dolor tan grande que nadie podría curar...

– Mmm, no sé – dijo Bella tras mediarlo un poco.

– Vamos, eres muy guapa e ingeniosa. Ofertas no te faltaran.

Eso era verdad. Muchos chicos se lo hacían saber, pero ninguno de ellos le parecía lo suficientemente bueno para atreverse a estar con él. Tenía miedo.

– ¿Qué ventajas tiene? – murmuró ella para cambiar la dirección de la conversa.

A Edward, el gesto no le pasó desapercibido. Pero quiso seguir con las preguntas...

– Materiales extra totalmente gratis y, por supuesto, conocer chicas tan sexys cómo tú – dijo con expresión de mofa, tocándole la parte más baja de su espalda.

Bella se sonrojó, pero después se desanimó rápidamente. ¿Era común en Edward tirarse a sus clientas en el almacén? ¿Esto no había sido tan especial para él como para ella?

– ¿Qué? – preguntó atónito al comprobar la mueca de Bella.

– Supongo que haces cosas de éstas todo el tiempo. No debe de ser nuevo para ti.

– Claro que es nuevo, nunca había hecho nada... –su metódica voz fue cortada por el incesante timbre del teléfono.

Edward, desganado fue a cogerlo; pero antes miró atentamente a Isabella, haciéndole saber que aún no había acabado de hablar con ella. Descolgó el auricular y una estruendosa voz salió de él.

– _¡Eddie! Rose me ha pedido que le cambie el turno de mañana, tenía no-se-qué-asunto que arreglar. ¡Por fin coincidiremos! Hace demasiado que no hablamos... ¿Te parece si me recoges para ir juntos?_

– Tanya, yo la verdad...

– _Podríamos cenar fuera, o pasar la noche en tú casa, cómo hace tiempo. ¿Qué dices?_

Edward se giró hacía Bella. Él sabía que habría escuchado la ácida voz de Tanya y de repente se inquietó que así fuera. ¿Tenía que llamar Tanya esa noche, justamente cuándo estaba con Bella? ¿Qué le diría ella?

* * *

**R&R.**

_K._


	4. Sentimientos

**Summary: **_Bella es arrastrada por Alice a entrar en un Sex-Shop; y para sorpresa de ella se encuentra con un dios griego que le hará descrubrir lo que es el sexo._ Minific. EdxBe Lemmon...

* * *

**D**isclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen; sólo ésta extraña idea...

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**** "****Sentimientos"**

Irremediablemente sonó el teléfono y Bella se quedó sin aire sólo de pensar las palabras que Edward le habría dicho si éste no hubiese sonado.

Ella siguió todos los movimientos del chico y desafortunadamente escuchó la conversación; no es que ella se molestase en entender lo que la chica llamada Tanya decía, si no que se oía a leguas. Se sentía molesta y decepcionada... Edward le había dicho que no tenía novia, pero esa chica hablaba como si ellos tuvieran algo; quizá eran amigos con derechos, eso suele pasar. Pero él ni siquiera la había mencionado y Bella no pudo evitar sentirse usada.

Los labios de Edward formaron una fina linea, su enfado era evidente. Isabella, estaba decepcionada y no le miraba sino que mantenía su vista incómodamente al suelo. Advirtió que sus expresivos ojos chocolates habían perdido su luz y ahora estaban fríos.

Lo más increíble es que Tanya seguía parloteando insaciablemente, pero él no la escuchaba; es más, todo pensamiento lógico le abandonó al ver el rostro desolado de Bella.

– Tanya, no tengo tiempo para ésto – rugió Edward colgando ferozmente el auricular.

La chica se sobresaltó e inevitablemente vio la mirada furibunda que Edward le enviaba. Se acercó rápidamente a ella, junto al sofá y le intentó trasmitir con sus orbes verdes sus sentimientos: que Tanya no significaba nada, que él no traía chicas a casa a menudo, y mucho menos que en su trabajo se dedicara a seducir a las clientas...

Pero Isabella, no le creyó y de nuevo, se sintió herida. Aunque no tuvieran ningún tipo de acuerdo, se sentía traicionada. James le había engañado en innumerables ocasiones y el daño que le había provocado aún seguía en su pecho. Y Edward no le iba a engañar, no se iba a dejar pisotear por él.

Buscó en la sala su bolso. _¿Dónde demonios lo había dejado?_ – se preguntó Bella nerviosa, con la única intención de marcharse.

Edward siguió su mirada y se irritó de que quisiera marcharse. ¡Era absurdo! No la iba dejar escapar por la maldita llamada.  
Los dos se levantaron; Bella había encontrado su bolso encima de la gran mesa caoba y sin mediar palabra fue a recogerlo. Él la siguió y cuándo Bella iba a girar para salir por la puerta éste la detuvo anteponiéndose a su movimiento.

– Bella escúchame.

– No pasa nada, Edward – dijo con voz calmada. – Déjame pasar.

– ¡No! – gritó exasperado.

– No me apetece estar aquí, y no me puedes retener – amenazó con voz temblorosa.

– Te dejaré ir, si tú quieres, pero antes hablemos. Deja que te explique.

La penetrante mirada del chico envolvió a Bella. Ella no quería ceder, quería marcharse y no pensar en él; pero dentro de ella deseaba que la retuviese, que le explicara todo lo que quisiera para que al fin, se quedara.

– Vale – dijo Bella suavemente queriendo parecer indiferente. – Hablemos.

Isabella caminó hasta el comedor y Edward la condujo al sofá. Deseaba volver minutos atrás en el tiempo, para no haber cogido el teléfono y tener a Bella en sus brazos, acunándola.

– Bella, lo que ha ocurrido hoy ha sido especial, no sabes cuánto. No suelo tener relaciones con desconocidas y...  
_  
El teléfono otra vez..._

Bella se levantó de un salto y antes que él pudiera decir nada ella explotó.

– Quizá no suelas tener relaciones con desconocidas, pero está claro que tienes a alguien. Y yo no me voy a interponer, ¿sabes? No soy de esas... Esto ha sido un error, un jodido error y de haberlo sabido no hubiera pasado nada.

Edward sintió cómo la rabia invadía en su cuerpo. Y sin dejar de mirarla arrancó de cuajo el teléfono y lo lanzó contra otra pared, dejando así, de sonar.

– ¿A sí que ahora te arrepientes? ¡No hay nadie, joder Bella! Eres demasiado impulsiva, Tanya fue algo en un pasado sí; pero nada que ahora nos tenga que preocupar.

– ¿Me llamas impulsiva, cuándo acabas de estampar tú propio teléfono?

Bella no lo demostró, pero estaba asustada. La ira de Edward la había dejado paralizada.

– ¿Te arrepientes? – preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a Bella, y pillándola tan desprevenida que se balanceó hacia atrás, cayendo en el sofá.

Edward se subió rápidamente en él y expuso su rostro a pocos centímetros de los labios de Isabella. La deseaba de una forma enfermiza...

– Responde – susurró exhalando repetidamente.

La cercanía que había entre ellos dificultaba toda la razón que Bella podía tener. Le deseaba, y sentir su dulce aliento en sus labios no ayudaba en absoluto. Y entonces, Edward acortó la distancia y la besó.

Éste beso, lo significó todo. Para él, ella era la única, y haría todo lo que fuera por tenerla, por no dejarla escapar. Y, tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo, de sentirse tan vulnerable por una desconocida.

Y Bella le correspondió el beso ardientemente. Se intentaba engañar a sí misma pensando que Edward le haría el mismo daño que su ex en su día le había hecho. No había estado con nadie más, y no quería estarlo, hasta hoy. Hasta que una pasión irresistible les había sorprendido a los dos.

Las caricias no se hicieron rogar y Isabella palmeó todo su cuerpo, acariciando cada porción sin abandonar sus labios en ningún momento. El auto-control del chico se debilitaba cada vez que Bella movía los dedos por su pecho. Se sentía completo y podría haber continuado hasta el final, pero no quiso que fuera así y deshizo el tórrido beso besándole cada centímetro de su cara. Nariz, mejillas, párpados... hasta llegar a los labios, regalándole un último y casto beso.

Edward se sentó correctamente y esperó a que Bella lo hiciera -aún tenía sus ojos cerrados- y cuando lo hizo sus mejillas irradiaban un hermoso sonrojo que a él le hizo sonreír.

– Quédate está noche, déjame conocerte... –murmuró con voz dulce acariciándole su tibia mejilla.

– Claro – susurró ella mirándole a través de sus pestañas, intimidada.

Edward la puso en su regazo y volvieron al juego de las 20 preguntas.

– ¿Tienes hermanos? – preguntó Edward acariciando con su nariz su cuello.

– No, soy hija única – rió Bella abrazada a él, acariciando su cabello. –¿Y tú?

– Tengo una hermana, en verdad la has conocido.

– ¿Qué? – habló Bella sin entender.

– La tienda es suya, mi hermana estaba atendiendo a tu amiga.

– ¿Esa chica rubia tan guapa? – murmuró Bella sonrojada. – Es verdad, se parece a la de la foto...

– Sí, pero tú eres muchísimo más guapa que ella – sonrió Edward mirándola a los ojos con una gran determinación.

– Sí, lo sé – dijo Bella mientras rodaba los ojos.

– Está claro que no te ves con claridad.

Edward se levantó con Bella entre sus brazos y caminó hasta alguna habitación. Ella feliz sólo sonrió y anudó sus tobillos a la cintura de él.

Llegaron al baño y ella se desconcertó del motivo por lo el cual estaban allí, pero esperó que Edward dijese algo.

Él la soltó y la dejó delicadamente al suelo y la hizo girar hacia el espejo, abrazándola por detrás.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Te ves ahora mejor? ¿Lo hermosa que eres?

Bella miró a su reflejo y le sorprendió ver ese brillo en sus ojos. Las mejillas más sonrojadas que normalmente, y los labios rosados por los besos maravillosos que Edward le había dado. Reconoció contenta, que la chica que mostraba el reflejo era muy diferente a la chica que tantos complejos tenía.

Se giró para ver a ese chico tan impredecible que estaba junto a ella. Abrazándola, notando su calor en cada poro de su cuerpo y sintiendo de nuevo la excitación en su cuerpo. Sin aún poder creer que estaba con él y que no era un precioso sueño que su subconsciente había creado...

La madrugada dio paso al amanecer y juntos en la cama lo admiraron. Esa noche, no volvieron hacer el amor, pero si caricias furtivas que ninguno de ellos quería ni podía evitar. Estuvieron hablando de sus vidas y familias... Anhelando conocer cada pequeño detalle de sus vidas.

Años atrás, cuando Bella era un bebe de dos años, su madre Renné se divorcio de su padre y huyó al soleado Phoenix, en busca de paz. Vivieron allí por 14 años, hasta que un fatídico accidente arrebató la vida de su atolondrada madre. Fue entonces cuando tuvo que regresar a Forks, con Charlie. Éste la extrañaba muchísimo, sólo la veía un mes de las vacaciones de verano. Comenzaron una convivencia cómoda. hasta que a los 22 años ella se instaló en su propio apartamento. Isabella, no veía su vida interesante y prefería callar y dejar que otros hablasen; pero Edward quedó fascinado.

Bella era extremadamente fuerte, y explicaba sus vivencias con total normalidad y sencillez. Cada instante que pasaba con ella, la admiraba más y más.

La vida de Edward, en cambio, en muchos aspectos fue más dura. Perdió a su padre en un batallón de combate justo antes de nacer, por lo que no tenía ningún recuerdo de él. Y su madre, siempre fue un ángel con Rosalie y con él. Esme les apoyaba y les consolaba; nunca les faltó nada.  
Hacía cosa de tres años, había estado muy enferma y se temía lo peor. Pero finalmente se recuperó e inició una relación con el médico que la estuvo atendiendo: Carlisle.

Acabaron hablando de sus gustos musicales y literarios. Fue reconfortante descubrir que tenían varios autores y canciones favoritas en común. Eran las 5 de la mañana, y Bella no pudo evitar bostezar. No se aburría ni mucho menos, Edward le era sumamente interesante, pero había sido un día tan agotador...

– Deberías dormir.

Bella le miró e intentó con todas sus fuerzas resistirse al siguiente bostezo que amenazaba por escapar de sus labios.

– Tampoco me muero de sueño – mintió indiferente. – Quiero saber más cosas, por favor...

La mirada enternecida que le dio, dejó a Edward paralizado. ¿Cómo ella tenía tal efecto en él? Si le pidiera la luna, el no dudaría en bajársela, le daría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para contentarla.

Suspiró audiblemente y se acercó a ella, sus suaves labios a punto de tocarse. Bella se estremeció y le aguantó la estupefacta mirada de el chico.

Sus labios se juntaron tiernamente, trazando caminos ya conocidos, succionando los lugares que a ambos les hacia jadear. Edward arrebató la ropa a ella despacio y cuándo estuvo en ropa interior, atacó su cuello, mordiéndolo juguetonamente.

– Edward...

– Debemos parar – suspiró él.

– ¿Qué? – inquirió ella contrariada.

– Es tarde – dijo apoyando su frente con la suya. – Ha sido un largo día.

– ¿Ese es tu único argumento?

– Por favor, no destruyas mi auto-control.

– No lo haré – jadeó ella rozando su erección, metiendo la mano dentro del pantalón que Edward usaba de pijama.

El gruñido que vocifero Edward hizo estremecer a Bella. Edward le suplicó de mil formas que se detuviera, se lo rogó repetidas veces, pero ella nunca lo hizo. Siguió acariciando a Edward hasta lo imposible y éste antes de que el orgasmo le abrumara, tumbó a Bella bajo su cuerpo y le quitó el ya tan conocido conjunto azul. Se deshizo de su pijama y le introdujo un dedo en su sexo. Isabella se sorprendió y se abrió más para él, anhelando sentirle más dentro de ella. Él, no tardó en bombearla a fondo y masajearle el clítoris, excitándola sobrecogedoramente.

En un instante, Edward se colocó el preservativo y se adentró en ella. Agradecido de notarla tan empapada, esperando por él. Consiguieron llevar un ritmo agradable y placentero para ambos. En ésta ocasión, no fue tan imprevisto como en el almacén o en el coche, si no que fue lento y delicado. Los dos se acarician fervientemente y se daban placer sin cesar, alargando el preciado momento para cuando llegaran al éxtasis. Y así fue.

Bella se sintió abrumada por las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Hacia escasas horas estaba dispuesta a irse, decepcionada por el desconocido que había cambiado a su vida y ahora, estaba volviendo_a hacer el amor con él_. _No acostándose con él_ – se dijo Bella feliz de ver la gran diferencia.

Edward la besó por última vez en la 'noche' y le preguntó divertido.

– ¿Ahora dormirás o aún no estás demasiado cansada?

El cuerpo le temblaba por el glorioso orgasmo que había tenido y asintió avergonzada con la cabeza. Él se separó lo justo para deshacerse del preservativo, y arropándolos con las cobijas abrazó a Bella. Sabía que él aún no dormiría, y no lo hizo. No hasta que ella lo hiciera primero.

Sus rasgos eran femeninos y agraciados, su piel era tersa hasta lo inimaginable y un poseía cuerpo de muerte, con tantas curvas que hasta podía marearse. Pero no era eso lo que le robaba el habla, no. Eran sus cálidos ojos. Tan expresivos que creía que con el tiempo podía leerlos.

Le apartó unos cuantos mechones que se habían quedado pegados en la frente. Y comenzó a tararear una nueva creación. Totalmente improvisada, pero que le hacía pensar en ella y deseaba comenzar a componerla de verdad, a escribirla sobre papel; pero no se iría de su lado, no aún.

Bella dormía en su duro pecho con su cabeza cerca de su corazón y las manos de él rodeándole por la cintura. Antes de que los brazos de morfeo la llevaran, se preguntó como había estado tanto tiempo sin él, como había podido sobrevivir sin saber de su existencia...

* * *

**R&R.**

****_K._


	5. Deseo

**Summary: **_Bella es arrastrada por Alice a entrar en un Sex-Shop; y para sorpresa de ella se encuentra con un dios griego que le hará descrubrir lo que es el sexo._ Minific. EdxBe Lemmon...

* * *

**D**isclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen; sólo ésta extraña idea...

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Deseo**

Bella se desperezó agarrotada. Su cuerpo tenía, en muchas de sus extremidades, pequeños pinchazos que no supo descifrar. Se recostó en otra posición sujetando la almohada y un olor masculino penetró en sus fosas nasales. No supo los componentes que éste tenía, sólo la reacción que su cuerpo le producía: un hormigueo, como si le apretasen el estómago, e inconscientemente se irguió descubriendo que no estaba en su cama y mucho menos en su casa.

Su ropa permanecía en el suelo, como Edward la había tirado despojándola de su un afán nervioso, se levantó preguntándose donde estaba él, y así cerciorarse que la maravillosa noche que su mente estaba reviviendo había sucedido realmente.

Cogió una camisa doblada de debajo la almohada y se emocionó al recordar que era la parte de arriba del pijama de Edward. Olía como él...

Se la puso y corrió para buscar a _su hombre_.

Tras bajar las escaleras, sus tímpanos se maravillaron con una hermosa melodía que envolvía dulcemente el ambiente. Era cálida, rebosante de amor y con toques lúgubres, a veces desesperantes. Bella permaneció en medio de la escalera mirándolo entusiasmada. _¡Hasta eso lo hacía bien!_– pensó incrédula. Su torso estaba desnudo y el pantalón era lo único que le tapaba.

La melodía paró y Edward satisfecho suspiró. Solamente, con pensar en Bella, las notas flotaban en su mente y formaban unos perfectos acordes. Giró repentinamente la cabeza encontrando a su musa en la escalera, sin despegar un ojo de él y con una pacifica sonrisa en su rostro. Él le hizo una seña para que se acercase. Su pulso se aceleró cuando vio lo bien que le quedaba su camisa y lo largas que eran sus preciosas piernas.

Isabella se quedó a dos pasos de él. Sin saber que podía decirle o cómo le podría saludar. Pero Edward alargó el brazo anhelando sentir su roce y ella no dudó en acercarse más. Se sentó en su regazo y se sintió azorada. El abrazo tan íntimo que compartían, la hizo sentir completa y Edward se alegró de tenerla tan cerca como deseaba.

– ¿Has dormido bien? – le preguntó besándole el hombro.

– Genial – suspiró Bella. – Es preciosa, la canción. Me encanta.

– ¿En serio? – Edward asombrado le preguntó. – Aún la tengo que ajustar un poco, hay algunas notas que tengo que enlazar...

– ¿Es tuya? ¡Oh! Pensaba que era de algún músico famoso.

– Sí – sonrió con júbilo. – Es mía.  
Edward no aguantó otro instante más sin acariciar sus labios. Y no lo hizo. La abrazó con fuerza y Bella incrementó el beso atrayéndolo hacia ella por el cuello.

Cuando les hizo falta aire, se separaron jadeantes. Pero Edward no le dejó de acariciar y pasó sus angulosos dedos por las piernas de Bella, dándoles un caluroso masaje.

Ella tocó una tecla del piano sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir. No estaba incómoda, pero nunca había vivido una situación semejante. Edward, le acarició las manos y delicadamente puso sus dedos encima de las suyas. Bella sonrió y dejó que él pasease los dedos por las inmaculadas teclas. El ambiente se animó y al final de la canción ambos reían.

_Es tan fácil pasar tiempo con ella _– pensó Edward. No quería distanciarse jamás, deseaba estar eternamente a su lado.

– ¿Tienes hambre?

– ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Bella intentando imaginar cuanto tiempo había dormido.  
– Sólo son las 11. ¿Qué se te antoja?

– Lo que sea estará bien – se atrevió a besarle Bella.

– Está bien, vamos.

Decidieron hacer_ crêpes _y juntos prepararon la masa y mezclaron los ingredientes.  
Edward miraba asombrado a Isabella, que sabía como hacer cada paso sin mirar la receta ni preguntarle nada. Se movía en la cocina como pez en el agua.

– ¿Te gusta cocinar, no?

– Y por lo visto a ti no mucho – rió Bella.

– No, no suelo cocinar.

Edward arrinconó a Bella contra la pared y ésta se perdió en sus orbes verdes. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarle? – se preguntaba irritada.

Él la sujetó de las caderas y fieramente la besó. Ese beso, no era nada dulce e inocente. Irradiaba pasión y calor. Edward mordisqueó su labio inferior y trazó su contorno de su boca con la lengua, para después profundizar el beso.

Bella, muy a su pesar lo apartó oliendo como la primera crêpe se había quemado.

– ¡Mierda! – masculló entre dientes.

Edward rápidamente la tiró a la basura, sin permitirle a Bella acercarse al fuego.  
Isabella le miró con reproche, haciéndole saber de quién había sido la culpa.

Y éste la dejó continuar con el desayuno. Bella tarareaba una desconocida canción, mientras acababa las últimas crêpes. Luego, las decoraron con chocolate y fresas y la acompañaron con un vaso de leche tibia.

El desayuno estaba increíblemente bueno pensó Edward.  
Parecía mentira que estuviera comiendo con la introvertida chica que ayer había pisado la tienda de Rosalie, y no sólo había comido con ella, ni mucho menos. Sonrió rememorando aquellos momentos y se dijo que no quería que esto acabase. Deseaba conocerla más aún, y comenzar con ella, lo que nunca había comenzado con ninguna chica.

– ¿En que piensas? – cuestionó Bella relamiéndose tímidamente los labios. Edward la estaba mirado profundamente con un brillo excitante en los ojos. Y ansió descubrir qué era lo que pasaba por su mente.

– En todo. Todo lo que ha pasado desde ayer.

La respuesta no dejó satisfecha a Bella. No le había aclarado nada. ¿Qué quería decir? Sabía de sobras que no se arrepentía del comienzo de su extraña relación, pero quizá no era algo digno de querer conservar.

Y él al mismo tiempo observaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella no era algo racional y temía ser el único que así lo sintiera. Aunque le pareciera increíble, lo que había hecho con ella no había sido sólo sexo.

– ¿Y? – contestó mostrándose indiferente.

– Me preguntaba que pensabas tú – habló desilusionado.

– Que ha sido una locura, de la cual no me arrepiento –dijo con soltura, subiendo una pierna al asiento y abrazándoselas por con los brazos.

– ¿Tienes a alguien esperándote en Forks? – preguntó Edward inclinándose hacia ella.

– No – respondió simplemente la chica.

Él sonrió y sacudió su cabeza un par de veces sin dar crédito a lo que oía. ¿Una mujer como ella sola? ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio no la pretendía?

En ese instante, una melodía prominente del bolso de Isabella sonó. Ella con nerviosismo se alzó, y miró su móvil preocupada. En su mirada se dejaba entrever que había algún problema.

– Alice – afirmó a modo de saludo. _  
__  
– ¡Bella, me alegro de escucharte! ¿Qué tal? _– inquirió sugerente.

– ¿Así? Lamento decirte que yo no me alegro de sentirte. ¿Qué quieres?

– ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Deberías agradecérmelo, no?

– ¿Alguna cosa más? – murmuró sin ninguna expresión en su adorable rostro.  
_  
– Mmm, pues sí. ¿Me puedes abrir? Sé que estás enfadada, pero podrías dejarme pasar al menos. _

– No – repuso tajantemente.  
_  
– ¿Bella? ¡Me disculparé, pero primero ábreme la puerta! _

– Alice, no estoy en casa.  
_  
– ¿No? ¿Eso quiere decir que sigues con él? _

Bella esperó incapaz de afirmar su pregunta. De repente estaba nerviosa y no quería tener esta conversación justamente ahora, notando como Edward no le sacaba un ojo de encima.

– _¡Oh-Dios-Mío! _

– Sí, lo sé.

– _¿No me puedes decir nada, ni siquiera un adelanto? _–_¿Un adelanto?_pensó Bella. Ahora sí que no sabía dónde se había metido...

– Sí no me tienes que decir nada más, cuelgo.

_– ¡Bella! No seas así, eres mi mejor amiga._

– ¿Y abandonas a tú mejor amiga a la primera de cambio, aparte de engañarla?

– _Sé que tarde o temprano me lo agradecerás. Llámame cuando estés en casa, podemos tomar un café juntas. _

– Alice, no me apetece.  
_  
– ¡Bueno señorita! Cuando se te pase el cabreo me dices. _

Bella colgó el aparato después dejar caer un suspiro. Así era Alice. Su mejor amiga de Secundaria.  
Habían compartido mucho, siempre apoyándose la una a la otra cuando se necesitaban, conservando momentos únicos y cómicos; pero el hecho de haberla abandonado a su suerte en aquella tienda había molestado a Bella. Aunque si Alice no se hubiera vuelto loca al mirar los tentadores descuentos que la tienda ofrecía, nunca hubiese entrado, y por tanto, no habría conocido a Edward. Entendió que en cierto modo que eso se lo debía a Alice, el haber conocido a ese indescriptible hombre.

Edward se levantó y sonrió a Bella, acariciándole la mejilla. A ésta, el disgusto de la llamada de su amiga se le pasó y se dejó llevar por la relajante sensación. Pero el teléfono volvió a sonar, tomando costumbre de interrumpirles en todo momento.

Contestó de muy mal humor, amargada por no poder estar con el sensual chico de ojos verdes que tanto lograba enloquecerla.

En ésta ocasión era su jefe. Le pidió a Bella que viniese hoy para llevarse los nuevos ejemplares y hablar de unos pequeños ajustes que se harían próximamente en su sección.  
– Mmm, sí claro. Más tarde. Hasta entonces – musitó con el rostro desencajado.

Edward le observó inquisitivamente. La idea de separarse de ella tan pronto le desanimó notoriamente.

– ¿Tienes que irte? – le preguntó sin disimular el disgusto que la noticia le producía.  
– Sí, bueno. Tengo que ir a recoger unas cosas al trabajo, pero puedo ir en cualquier momento del día.

Bella hizo desaparecer la poca distancia que había entre ambos y le sonrió al chico. Lo encontraba sumamente sexy.

Su cabello -totalmente despeinado- brillaba formando diferentes tonos broncíneos; sus ojos la miraban expectantes, vigilando cada reacción y sus labios carnosos -ahora serios- incrementaron las ganas de sentirlos contra los suyos. Pero lo que más le atrajo de él en ese instante, fue la nuez de Edward. Él tragaba secamente saliva, debatiéndose interiormente por la infinidad de preguntas que deseaba hacer a Isabella. ¿Qué eran? ¿Comenzarían algún tipo de relación o para ella era simplemente sexo?

Las cavilaciones del chico cesaron pronto, al notar los labios de Bella en su cuello.  
Isabella dejó un rastro de arduos besos en toda su extensión y se deleitó por el increíble sabor de Edward. Único y tan varonil...

El joven, jadeante la rodeó con sus grandes brazos y se prometió no soltarla. Comenzó a acariciarle la cintura y la parte baja de su espalda. Bella al mismo tiempo, ansió encontrar los labios de Edward y ambos se fusionaron en un ardiente beso.

La excitación ya era palpable entre ellos y él presionó su erección contra su estómago, provocando unos gemidos a Bella que el mismo acallaba besándola. La agarró por las piernas y las unió a su cintura. Comenzó a andar a tientas por la cocina sin despegar sus labios de Isabella, hasta que advirtió la encimera y ahí depositó a la chica suavemente.

– Oh, Edward – musitó Bella contra sus labios, atrayéndole nuevamente a ella por el cuello, meciendo sus cabellos en el acto.

– Bella...

Los besos que compartían, pronto se tornaron más urgentes y en un arranque de pasión Edward le arrebató la camiseta a Bella, agradeciendo mentalmente por no haberse molestado en ponerse ropa interior.

La chica se sonrojó más que otras veces si eso era posible. Se sentía tremendamente expuesta y la mirada de deseo con que Edward la analizaba no ayudaba en absoluto.

– Eres perfecta – le susurró el chico acariciando con ambas manos los pechos de Bella. Y al mismo tiempo introduciéndose uno en la boca. Con labios y dientes, atormentó los pezones erectos de la chica llevándola al abismo de la excitación. Pero para Edward no fue suficiente y siguió proporcionándole placer. Llenó de besos su cuello, su vientre y su boca se perdió en la humedad de Bella. Ella extasiada, intentó levantar el rostro de Edward para presionar sus ansiosos labios con los de él, pero éste no le permitió y le agarró la cadera fuertemente, inclinándola hacia tras para permitirle un mejor acceso a su sexo.

Edward succionó su clítoris y con la lengua llegaba a lugares que Bella simplemente no sabía ni que existían. Los gemidos que antes escapaban de sus labios, se habían convertido en excitantes gritos, totalmente descontrolados...

Bella tiraba ferozmente del cabello de Edward, inconsciente de su propia fuerza. Se mordía el labio inferior, queriendo así acallar sus escandalosos jadeos, en vano.

Las paredes de la chica se estrecharon, y una sensación de éxtasis y electricidad le invadió el alma. Su respiración se hizo más pesada y una chocante explosión en su sexo le produjo el mayor de los gozos. Su mente acalló todo pensamiento, y sus labios no dejaron de susurrar el nombre del chico, que no se abstuvo de beber todo el jugo con el que ella le había obsequiado deleitándose con su peculiar sabor.

* * *

**R&R.**

_K._**  
**


	6. Esperanza

**Summary: **_Bella es arrastrada por Alice a entrar en un Sex-Shop; y para sorpresa de ella se encuentra con un dios griego que le hará descrubrir lo que es el sexo._ Minific. EdxBe Lemmon...

* * *

**D**isclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen; sólo ésta extraña idea...

* * *

**Capítulo 6: " Esperanza "**

Después de una relajante y larga ducha, Isabella salió del baño con una toalla cubriéndole escasamente el cuerpo.

Su mente y juicio finalmente la habían abandonado. Y es que Edward, no era cualquier hombre. Sabía que después de la relación que tuvo con James, debía ser auto suficiente y no depender jamás de ningún chico. Pero con él, sentía que todo era diferente.

Él, muy diligentemente le había subido las bolsas de ropa que ayer -antes de llegar a la tienda y a su vida- había comprado con su amiga. Se sentía completo. Bella le producía una excitación insólita y solo con pronunciar su nombre, una calidez de adueñaba de sus venas.

Para cuando estuviese lista, la llevaría a su casa; tal y como le había propuesto el día anterior. Pero antes, debía pasar por la tienda de su hermana.

No podía obviar la llamada de Tanya. Ella le había dicho con júbilo que Rosalie le había pedido un cambio de turno y que lo compartirían. Eso era muy extraño, ya que le hizo prometer a su hermana que hiciera todo lo posible para que no coincidieran nunca.

No es que odiase a Tanya o que le repugnase. Más bien al contrario; ella era una chica muy guapa y tiempo atrás había habido química entre ellos. Pero fue algo pasajero que surgió y que por su parte no quiso mantener. Se lo dejó muy claro a Tanya, pero parecía que ella se negaba a entenderlo.

Por eso no se explicaba el porqué Rose le había cambiado el turno. Y pensaba ir por la mañana sabiendo que su cuñado Emmett se encontraría allí. Si definitivamente Rose no iba a estar en la tienda en el horario habitual, él tampoco estaría.

Edward no trabajaba ahí por necesidad. Nunca se le ocurrió que trabajaría en un _Sex-Shop._Él comenzó a trabajar ahí cuando todavía iba a la universidad. Así conseguía un dinero extra y ayudaba a su hermana en la tienda. Con el paso de los años, tuvo que dejar la carrera suspendida por la enfermedad de Esme y se centró completamente en adquirir dinero para los gastos médicos. Pero una vez que eso había pasado, siguió con su carrera de Psicología con especialización en Sexología. Ahora sólo necesitaba establecerse en un consultorio, pero no lo iba hacer hasta que Rose encontrase a alguien que lo sustituyera. Sus pensamientos se vieron distorsionados cuando Bella bajó las escaleras tímidamente.

Su cabello bailaba con cada paso que daba, balanceándose por su hombros; su rostro era inescrutable mientras avanzaba dulcemente hacia él. Pero la ropa que llevaba, le había sorprendido gratamente. Usaba unos shorts tejanos, que dejaban ver sus esbeltas piernas, una camiseta de tirantes azul eléctrico que contrastaba con su pálida piel y unos zapatos de tacón corto de color blancos.

Bella miró a Edward antes de llegar a su altura. La manera con la que la estaba mirando la hizo ruborizarse; parecía como si la fuese a devorar con los ojos y se sintió agradablemente deseada.

Cuando ella se acercó a Edward, él le sujetó una mano y depositó un casto beso en ella. Estremeciéndola por completo y volviendo a sentir esa excitación tan característica que tenía sólo cuando él la tocaba, sólo cuando pensaba en él.

– ¿Lista? – preguntó Edward observándola a través de sus abundantes pestañas.

– Sí – contestó ella.

El trayecto fue ameno y ambos discutían y compartían opiniones sobre cosas banales. Momentos después que Edward le pidiese ir a la tienda para arreglar un asunto, ella se sonrojó. El pensamiento de que en ese lugar habían tenido sexo le provocó más hambre de él; pero otra pega se le vino a la cabeza.

– ¿Estará tu hermana?

– Lo normal sería que estuviera, si no está...

– ¿Qué?

– Si no está, tendré que ir a trabajar esta noche. Y si está no pienso ir a trabajar.

– Mm, pero... ¿Por qué?

– Hicimos un trato, y si ella lo va a romper, no tengo porqué ir a trabajar esta noche. Pero igualmente contaba con pasarme esta mañana.

– Mmm – contestó Isabella, aún sin comprender los motivos de Edward.

– Tengo que coger algunas _cosas._..

Edward la miró intensamente mientras aparcaba el coche. Bella estaba tan concentrada en las anteriores palabras de el chico que no interpretó las segundas intenciones de con las que él hablaba.

Entraron a la ya conocida tienda para Bella -ya nunca pasaría desadvertida para ella- y la misma chica rubia de ayer se encontraba detrás del mostrador, tecleando con agilidad el ordenador.

– ¿Edward?

– Entonces es verdad.

Isabella no pudo entender el cambio tan hostil que había adquirido la voz de Edward. Con ella era tan sumamente dulce y atento...

– Pensaba llamarte para decírtelo, no me has dado tiempo... – dijo la mujer saliendo del rectángulo que formaba el mostrador.

– Son casi las 2, y entro a trabajar a las 6. ¿No crees que has tenido tiempo? Además, ayer me llamó Tanya para decírmelo.

– Mira, ella me lo pidió y así me hacia un favor. Esta noche tenía planes...

– Habíamos llegado a un acuerdo. Ah, y por cierto, está noche yo también tendré planes.

– No me hagas esto Edward, sabes que te necesito.

– Lo siento. Mañana puntualmente estaré a mi hora, hoy me tomo el día libre. No pienso estar aquí trabajando con Tanya.

– ¡Está bien, haz lo que quieras!

– ¿Rosie, qué pasa?

Un enorme hombre entró desde la trastienda con dos paquetes en sus manos. Tenía el cabello cortó y de un azabache intenso; su rostro atractivo conservaba aún rasgos de la niñez y poseía un musculoso cuerpo que me hizo pensar, que en su tiempo libre, se machacaba en el gimnasio. ¡Era como un armario ropero!

– ¡Edward se niega a venir esta tarde a trabajar! – gimió ella haciendo un puchero.

– ¡Oh venga! Te dije que esto pasaría.

Él se acercó a ella y la abrazo amorosamente; ella se dejó hacer mientras despotricaba en contra de Edward. Tras unos pocos segundos Emmett, clavó la vista en las manos enlazadas de Edward y Bella.

– Edward, ¿no nos la presentas? – preguntó con una sonrisa burlona que hizo tensar al chico.

– Yo la conozco – rugió Rose con reproche–. Vino ayer a la tienda con una amiga.

– Vaya vaya vaya – murmuró el hombre.

– Ésta es Bella. Bella éste es Emmett mi cuñado y Rosalie mi hermana.

La mirada de Rosalie no le pasó desapercibida y ese hecho la hizo sentir incomoda, en cambio su marido se deshizo del agarre del agarré y tomándola desprevenida la abrazó fraternalmente.

Edward, poco después, la condujo al almacén como si fuera algo totalmente normal. Pero el estar en el mismo lugar donde empezó todo hizo que a Isabella se le acelerase la respiración.

El chico cerró la puerta después de haber entrado y sonrió jocosamente a Bella. Ésta se estremeció y, en menos de segundo Edward estampó sus labios con los de ella.

La chica se fundió en sus brazos y le tocó la mandibula sin despegar los labios del otro. Al final, quedaron en la misma posición que el día anterior y la Bella se sonrojó furiosamente al darse cuenta. Edward la besó por última vez, y la despegó de la pared y de su cuerpo.

Él sabía que siempre que Isabella estuviera a su lado, no lograría pensar con claridad. Y es que, era tan fácil dejarse perder por su dulce inocencia, por sus grandes y expresivos ojos achocolatados, por su cálido y esbelto cuerpo...

La miró con curiosidad y ésta notó como Edward la examinaba. ¡Estaba esperando algo de ella! ¿Pero qué?

– Edward, ¿qué hacemos aquí? – le preguntó armándose de valor y acariciando sus labios que estaban dilatados por el beso que apenas unos minutos, habían compartido.

– Me preguntaba si te apetecería coger algo de aquí; ya sabes algún _juguetido.._.

– ¿Yo? – preguntó avergonzada apartando la mirada de sus penetrantes ojos.

– Sí, tú.

– ¿Entonces quieres que esto duré? – preguntó aliviada con _esperanza_, alegrándose de poder preguntarle esa pregunta que llevaba carcomiéndole el alma desde el momento que salieron de la tienda el día anterior.

– ¿Tú no?

– Claro que sí – musitó Bella uniendo de nuevo sus labios. Le agarró fieramente de la camisa y le colocó a Edward contra la pared, anteponiéndose así alguna huida por parte del chico.  
Edward entreabrió la boca permitiéndole todo el acceso que Bella quisiera. Se sentía en las nubes; tenía a la mujer que quería dónde quería...

Las ganas de dejarse llevar y consumar el acto aquí hizo frenar a Bella. Además, hoy eran conscientes que Rosalie y Emmett estaban en la habitación contigua sin ningún cliente que atender y sabiendo que ellos podrían entrar en cualquier momento.

Edward gruñó en frustración, pero al ver la mirada parecida que su chica tenía, le hizo entender que el sentimiento era mutuo y decidió acabar para poder salir de allí.

– Bueno, tú eres el experto. ¿Qué recomiendas? – Bella susurró al chico el oído embriagándose con el olor de él.

– Hoy lo elegiré yo, mejor que no mires. Será una sorpresa – contestó Edward mordiéndole el labio inferior, temblándole todo el cuerpo de lujuria.

– Bien.

Edward mecánicamente cogió infinitos objetos y los metió en una bolsa de plástico negra que dificultaba la visión. Él se deleitó imaginando las reacciones de Bella al saber la todas las cosas que él estaba dispuesto a hacerle.

Y Bella obedientemente, se dio la vuelta para no mirar. Se sentía jubilosa por la pequeña charla que los dos habían tenido. Ninguno quería que esto finalizara, y si él no se oponía, ella no tenía intención que acabara.

– Ya está – sonrió Edward acorralado a la chica en la pared.

– Odio las sorpresas – murmuró mirando la bolsa con reproche.

La melodiosa risa de Edward hizo vibrar a Bella y sin más lo acalló besándole la frente, los parpados, las mejillas... hasta llegar a los labios. Y al final fue ella la que rió.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Edward divertido, pero extrañado.

– Dios, si alguien nos viera, pensaría que somos nimfómanos o algo peor...

– Sí, está mañana también lo he pensado...

Salieron agarrados de la mano y se despidieron brevemente de Rosalie y Emmett en cuánto los vio palmeó fuertemente el hombro de Edward.

– ¡Pensaba que no íbais a salir con todo lo que tardabais!

– Cálla Emmett.

– Sí, señor – se mofó con aire militar.

– Espero verte pronto de nuevo, Bella – sonrió volviendo a su tono normal.

– Igualmente – contestó ella cortés, sintiendo las mejillas arder.

Una llegaron a Forks, Isabella le preguntó que qué deseaba hacer. Podían ir a su casa y después pasar a su oficina; o bien ir directamente y olvidarse del asunto.

Optaron por lo segundo. Bella le indicó el camino y rápidamente llegaron a la Editorial.

Edward notó como todos saludaron afectuosamente a Bella y, más de una mirada de incomprensión al verla acompañada. Él consciente de eso, agarró más fuerte su mano, dándole un pequeño apretón y sonriéndole sensualmente.

– Voy a ver a mi jefe; no tardaré – prometió ella con desagrado y se alzó para besar rozar los labios de Edward; pero este quiso más y la rodeó con sus brazos impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

– Edward...

– Mmmm.

– De verdad tengo que ir – gimió y él automáticamente la soltó.

– ¿Has traído la bolsa? – susurró Bella tocándole la erección que abultaba su tejano.

– No, está en el coche... – suspiró con la respiración desenfrenada con las caricias que ella le producía.

– Lástima – sentenció Isabella con decepción – Ahora vuelvo.

Y sin más, cerró la puerta de su despacho. Dejando atónito, a Edward.

* * *

**R&R.**

_K._


	7. Descubrimiento

**Summary: **_Bella es arrastrada por Alice a entrar en un Sex-Shop; y para sorpresa de ella se encuentra con un dios griego que le hará descrubrir lo que es el sexo._ Minific. EdxBe Lemmon...

* * *

**D**isclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen; sólo ésta extraña idea...

* * *

**Capítulo 7: "Descubrimiento"**

Isabella tocó con los nudillos dos veces antes de sentir un suave "adelante".  
Su jefe estaba inclinado hacia delante con un rotulador fluorescente jugando entre sus dedos y se alegró notablemente al encontrarse con Bella.

– Buenas tardes, señor Newton – saludó la chica con educación.

– Gracias por venir tan rápido, sin avisar. Toma asiento por favor.

Mike Newton se quitó sus gafas y la miró seriamente. _Hoy Isabella está guapísima,_pensó sin quitarle ojo. Llevaba un conjunto atrevido pero que no era insultante y le favorecía su perfecto cuerpo. Se quedó más tiempo de lo debido mirándola.

– No se preocupe, ¿para qué me quería? – preguntó Bella apresurando la conversación al máximo. Se moría por volver a estar con Edward, se le formaba un nudo en el estómago que él y sólo él podía deshacer.

– Quería entregarte estos ejemplares para que los revisaras -eran una primera impresión para retocarlos y supervisar cada rincón- y proponerte algo.

Ella cogió los libros y los puso en su regazo. Miró atentamente a Mike y con la mirada, le apremió para que continuase.

– Me han informada que hay un puesto vacante en el periódico _What's Happening_y he pensado en ti. Trataría de hacer críticas u opiniones acerca de unas informaciones o noticias que te proporcionarán. El tema se te enviará por correo, un total de tres conclusiones por semana. ¿Qué te parece?

– ¿Es en serio? – preguntó abrumada de nervios.

– Claro. Perdóname, pero me he tomada la libertad de facilitarles tus datos a los del periódico, así que no me extrañaría que te llamasen.

– Y-yo no sé qué decir.

– Tranquila, Bella. Sólo di que sí. Éste nuevo trabajo no será incompatible en ningún momento con el que tienes aquí, encuentro que es una oportunidad muy buena.

– Sí, gracias Mike, de verdad.

– De nada, Bella. Te lo mereces – dijo incorporándose y la chica emocionada le imitó.

– Bueno, dentro de unos días vendré a entregar los dos ejemplares de este mes que ya están leídos. Así que en principio no te tendré que venir hasta entonces – habló Bella, con intención de despedirse.

– ¿Ya tienes los de este mes? ¡Si apenas estamos a principios de Junio!

– Sí, han sido muy interesantes – sonrió Bella con entusiasmo, y es que le encantaba su trabajo.

– ¿Haces algo está noche, Bella? – preguntó cambiando su tono de voz. No venía de nuevo que estaba enamorado de ella. Siempre ha intentado encontrar una oportunidad para que lo conociera fuera del trabajo, pero Isabella había sido siempre muy escurridiza.

– La verdad es que no estaré en Forks por unos días – mintió Bella, rechazando así alguna la propuesta de su jefe.

– Oh, de acuerdo. Espero que me mantengas al tanto de si te llaman para el _What's Happening._

– Sí, lo haré. Adiós Mike.

– Hasta luego – se despidió el chico, una vez más derrotado.

* * *

Bella se sentía volar y, tan deprisa como pudo llegó a su oficina, cerrando la puerta con pestillo y volteándose a ver a Edward con la felicidad plasmada en su rostro. Lo que no esperó fue ver cómo lo encontraría.

Edward estaba sentado la cómoda butaca de ella con sus piernas -una encima de la otra- apoyadas en el escritorio de color caoba. Sus manos se encontraban despreocupadamente tras su cabeza y una sonrisa torcida se adueñó de su rostro al ver la expresión desencajada de Isabella. Notó como uno de los primeros botones de él, estaba desabrochado y en la gran mesa estaba la bolsa negra. El significado de todo el conjunto excitó a Bella sobrecogedoramente.

¿Cómo es que todo le estaba yendo extremadamente bien? La diferencia se veía a leguas; en sólo un día, su vida se había convertido en un sueño.

– ¿Qué tal tu jefe? – pronunció Edward con la voz ronca, mirando la curiosa expresión de su amante.

Bella evadió toda pregunta del chico, dejó los libros en una esquina de la mesa y se sentó en su regazo lentamente, haciendo que Edward tragara saliva secamente.  
Y sin más le besó. Los dos se deleitaron con el característico sabor de sus bocas que les parecía insaciable: dulce y exquisito...

Edward la acercó más a su cuerpo y le fue dejando un camino de húmedos besos por toda la extensión de su cara y cuello; al llegar al hueco de su cuello mordió a Bella sensualmente mientras ella le acariciaba sus ya muy despeinados cabellos.

– Edward... – jadeó al sentir las manos del chico recórrerle el cuerpo.

– ¿Sí? – preguntó deshaciéndose de la camiseta de Bella.

– ¿Aquí? – respiró contra su boca.

– ¿No quieres? – susurró acariciándole el pecho, por encima del sujetador.

– Mm-Huh, sabes que sí.

– ¿Entonces?

Segundos después de que Isabella se marchase para hablar con su superior, Edward literalmente salido corriendo del edificio y cogió la bolsa del coche, que estaba aparcada a unas cuantas cuadras de la editorial.

Bella le había vuelto loco, toda ella brindaba sensualidad... Y había jugado con él. Le había provocado y eso era algo de lo que él mismo se preocuparía más tarde.

Edward observó con deseo sus pechos y le quitó el sujetador con una gran avidez, dejándolo caer tranquilamente en el suelo. La sonrisa que salía de su boca, nadie lograría arrebatársela. Y mucho menos después de oír los excitantes sonidos que salían de la boca de su chica. Bella gemía audiblemente cuando Edward succionaba o acariciaba con la lengua cada uno de sus pechos. El sabor que tenían, enloquecían al chico y se esmeró en proporcionarle la mayor de las torturas.

– Edward – gimió apartándose de él en vano; él no le permitió, sino que la acercó más a su cuerpo y siguió besando con candidez cada porción de su pecho.

Un temblor sacudió a Bella; el primero de aquella tarde. Una explosión ardió en su interior y arqueó la espalda, extasiada.

Cuando ella tuvo el orgasmo, Edward rugió como de si de un león se tratase; y es que verla llegar a la cumbre le excitaba tanto... Las facciones de Bella se relajaron y los ojos le brillaban con intensidad, ardientes de anhelo, de quererlo todo de él.

Con un agudo movimiento, Bella acabó de desabrochar la camisa de Edward, dejando sus perfectos músculos al aire y con los dientes mordisqueó cada parte herógena de Edward, sobretodo su cuello, notando cada pulsación de su acelerado corazón. Después, le abrió el pantalón y acarició su potente miembro.

Lo encontró realmente grande, y le sorprendía aún de la misma manera que el día anterior al ver su espléndido tamaño.

Las caricias no se hicieron rogar, y los dos cuerpos se frotaban creando una perfecta y placentera fricción entre ambos.

Edward le arrebató a Bella los shorts y el tanga de Bella, manteniéndola suspendida en sus grandes brazos, para después reposarla con delicadeza. Entonces, alargó su mano hacía la bolsa negra y de ella sacó un preservativo que era más grande que los que normalmente habían usado y también de mayor grosor. Éste tenía unas fibras que formaba un dibujo, junto con unos puntos que sobresalían de la superficie.

La chica lo miró con curiosidad y Edward únicamente le acarició el cabello, posándolo tras su oreja y mirando sus preciosos ojos cafés fijamente. Bella le ayudó a colocárselo y se entretuvo trazando movimiento relajantes a sus genitales, llevando a Edward a un estado caótico.

– Dime, ¿qué diferencia tiene? – preguntó ella dándole pequeños y sonoros besos a sus labios y acercándose más a su ardiente cuerpo.

– ¿Qué?

Las risa de Bella inundó el ambiente, y acarició de nuevo la erección de Edward.

– No es un condón normal – afirmó mordisqueando su lóbulo izquierdo.

– No, ya lo creo que no... – suspiró él masajeándo su glúteo.

– Es un _non-stop;_sirve para retardar la eyaculación, produciendo más placer en la pareja y tardando más tiempo, haciéndolo todo más intenso...

– Suena bien – respondió Bella con un gemido ahogado en el momento en que Edward le introdujo un dedo a su humedecido centro.

Bombeó su interior en repetidas ocasiones, y sumando más dedos a su interior, prestando atención a su creciente clítoris. La necesitad entonces, se tornó dolorosa y bruscamente el chico paró y sentó a Bella adentrándose en ella con una rápida embestida.

La chica buscó sus labios abrumada, acallando así sus propios jadeos. Excitándola aún más el hecho que alguien les pudiese oír; al fin y al cabo, eran finas paredes los que comunicaban las unas de las otras.

Edward empujaba dentro y fuera de Bella, marcando un ritmo fácil de seguir y ella cogió confianza y se dejó dominar por su propio instinto, moviéndose en círculos y apretando su sexo contra el del chico, con ferocidad.

Los dos estaban recibiendo un placer único y tan intenso que les hacía estremecerse. El cuerpo de Bella temblaba y sus paredes se estrechaban previniendo así, otra explosión en su interior. Justo en ese momento, Edward se levantó de la butaca, con Isabella sentaba encima de él, a horcajadas, y la tumbó en la mesa apartando todas las hojas y útiles de trabajo que pudieran interferir en su tarea. _  
_  
Y la penetró con fiereza, llenando toda su cavidad, profundizándose en el cuerpo de la joven. Con las últimas estocadas de su danza, la pasión y la lujuria que tanto les había acompañado a lo largo del día, fue saciada.

Bella jadeó por última vez, antes de llegar al clímax junto a Edward, quién se deshizo en temblores tras correrse arduamente.

Sus respiraciones se estabilizaron poco a poco y sus miradas no se despegaban la una de la otra. Edward la besó con dulzura y despacio salió de ella, atrayéndola a su pecho y la acunó contra él, sentándose nuevamente en la butaca.

– Oh, dios... – susurró Bella cerrando los ojos y oliendo el salado olor que había en la oficina. El sexo, inundaba cada lugar de su mente y sólo sabía con claridad que lo había hecho con él, y que con Edward había llegado donde nunca llegaría con nadie más. Aunque sabía que no había sido un glorioso sexo lo que habían compartido. Dentro de ella, sabía que se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma.

Su corazón le dolía en el pecho y, a pesar de tener miedo por estropear este idílico momento, corrió todo riesgo y con palabras serenas y con voz delicada pronunció:

– Te quiero, Edward...

* * *

**R&R.**

_K._**  
**


	8. Tregua

**Summary: **_Bella es arrastrada por Alice a entrar en un Sex-Shop; y para sorpresa de ella se encuentra con un dios griego que le hará descrubrir lo que es el sexo._EdxBe Lemmon...

* * *

**D**isclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen; sólo ésta extraña idea...

* * *

**Capítulo 8: "Tregua"**

– _Oh, dios... – susurró Bella cerrando los ojos y oliendo el salado olor que había en la oficina. El sexo, inundaba cada lugar de su mente y sólo sabía con claridad que lo había hecho con él, y que con Edward había llegado donde nunca llegaría con nadie más. Aunque sabía que no había sido un glorioso sexo lo que habían compartido. Dentro de ella, sabía que se había sido algo más, que se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma._

Su corazón le dolía en el pecho y a pesar de tener miedo por estropear este idílico momento, corrió todo riesgo y con palabras serenas y con voz delicada pronunció:

– Te quiero, Edward...

Tres palabras, que lo significaron todo para él. La miraba, y sólo quería saberlo todo de ella; no echarla de menos, ni siquiera separarse. Deseaba hacerle el amor cada mañana y cada noche, sintiendo sus gemidos suaves, llenándola de placer; despertar al alba con sus sonrisas y sentir sus dulces susurros inteligibles en la noche; pero sobre todo, besar sus cálidos labios que se amoldaban exquisitamente a los suyos.

La confesión seguía en el aire, pero él no emitió sonido. Jadeante -como aún se encontraba- la apegó más a su pecho y la rodeó fuertemente con sus grandes brazos.

Bella, en cambio, quería que la tierra la tragará y desaparecer, cómo si nunca hubiese existido.

_¿Por qué tenía que haber hablado? ¿No le bastaba solamente con residir en su pecho? No_– se dijo con pesar.

Des del principio, el arduo juego que compartían se había convertido en una trampa mortal. Pero única y exclusivamente para Bella. Ella, se había acabado 'enamorado', había perdido.  
Sentía los ojos llorosos, pero no eran solo por la grandiosa sensación que hasta hace un escaso minuto la habían conducido al abismo, no. Era el miedo ante la cruda realidad. En menos de un día, se había entregado a un hombre extraño, que podría tratarse de un asesino o un violador, pero ella se había ido a la cama con él.  
Después inesperadamente, lo conoce pasando toda la noche en su casa. Hablando y hablando sobre la vida, discuten a causa de una chica, de la que Edward supuestamente ya no está interesado. ¡Claramente estaba celosa, anoche!  
Cada momento, cada segundo que pasaba, se convencía que no se precipitó en lo que hizo, que él era un buen tipo. Él poseía un don: sabía que palabras usar para hacerla estremecer, cómo tocarla; infundándole una oleada de sentimientos, y cómo hacerla subir al cielo...  
¿Pero eso, dónde la llevaría?

Él no contestaba y provocaba que Isabella se sintiera peor. ¡Bueno, realmente no esperaba que él le contestase "Yo también te quiero"! ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo haría, si apenas se conocían de un día?

La habitación tornó una atmósfera extraña para ambos. Edward no podía ni respirar, sus emociones no daban cabida en su ser. Y es que se sentía _único_ con Isabella. Pero no podía decir esas palabras. ¡No podía decirle que la quería cuándo ni siquiera se lo había planteado! No deseaba engañarla ni jugar con ella, como tiempo atrás lo había hecho con otras chicas. _¿Por qué ella debía ser diferente? ¿Por qué tenía que existir?  
_  
En ese momento, la vergüenza abrumó a Bella sobrecogedoramente. ¿Qué hacía en sus brazos desnuda? ¿Y en qué momento habían hecho _eso_su escritorio? Desgraciadamente, des del día de ayer no se reconocía.

Dolorosamente para ambos, Bella se soltó del agarre de Edward y se irguió estirando sus agarrotados músculos. Comenzó a vestirse un silencio, rogando que sus fuerzas no le fallases para no demostrarle a Edward lo afectada que estaba.

Podía hacer dos cosas: la primera y la más razonable, era olvidar lo dicho. ¿Cuántas parejas-amantes se juran amor mientras se revolcaban, cuando en verdad es pura costumbre? Queda muy bonito decir, "_ha sido genial cariño"_, o "_te amo"_antes de llegar a la cumbre. Y la segunda era indignarse por el claro rechazo de él.

Bella se propuso hacer la primera, queriendo salir del despacho cuánto antes. ¡Y es que olía tan jodidamente bien! Bella, se pasó las manos repetidamente por su rostro intentando serenarse, a la vez que recogía el caótico escritorio. Edward a la par, la ayudó.

Aún no sabía que hacer. Y en estos momentos, su chica le parecía tan lejana... ¿Pero estaba bien llamarla como si ya fuera de su propiedad? No. Eso mismo había hecho con Lauren, Jane e infinitas chicas. Él no quería su mismo final.

– ¿Nos vamos ya? – inquirió Edward sin levantar la vista de la aburrida moqueta gris.

– Sí – pronunció ella sin mirarle. – Sólo necesito ir al baño, ahora vengo – y sin más, se fue.

Edward se lanzó a la butaca, frustrado. ¡Él había herido sus sentimientos por no contestar a sus hermosas palabras! Qué inútil había resultado ser...  
Entonces, su vista viajó a la bolsa negra, llena de útiles para Bella, para darle placer. ¿Iban a seguir con la característica relación que llevaban? Y es que todo había cambiado en una media hora, él tiempo que Bella llegaba a la oficina desde que había vuelto de hablar con su jefe.  
Bella llegó a tiempo al baño y dejó salir un par de lágrimas que había retenido. ¿No habría sido más fácil seguir como estaban, sin que las emociones se interpusieran? Evidentemente sí, pero no tenía una máquina con la que cambiar los hechos; así que se arregló el rostro, practicó una sonrisa poco convincente y volvió a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella, ésta vez, sin seguro.

– Cuando quieras – habló con voz calmada, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana. Necesitaba ventilar la habitación inmediatamente.

Edward se incorporó pesadamente y la miró, esperando ver la misma cara de antes: la herida. Pero Bella estaba tranquila, incluso estaba tarareando una estimulante melodía. Rodeó el escritorio para alcanzar unos libros, y advirtió la presencia de la bolsa negra. Su rostro cambió y sus cejas se juntaron tiernamente.

– Bella... – habló acercándose a ella paulatinamente. Pero ella le evadió 'descuidadamente'.

– ¿Ya nos vamos?

– Sí, claro – contestó él contrariado.

La gente de la oficina, o bien se habían marchado a casa o, quizás en esa planta no trabajaba mucha gente. Pero Bella sabía la absurda razón por la cuál la planta estaba desierta. Cada mes se celebraba una fiesta en honor de la publicación de un gran libro esperado o de algún escritor famoso.

Pero al fin y al cabo, la planta no estaba tan desierta.

– ¡Bella! – gritó eufórica una afilada voz femenina.

– Jessica – saludó la aludida.

– ¡Oh, dios! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, espero que nos pongamos al día pronto! – exclamó enviando miradas de Edward a mí.

– Sí, demasiado.

Por cierto, enhorabuena por el nuevo trabajo. Mike es un cielo y me explicó que le pareciste sumamente adecuada para el encargo del periódico. Dime, ¿habrás aceptado, no? ¡Es una oportunidad única!

– Sí, gracias. He aceptado, pero falta que me envíen la petición, así que aún no es oficial.

– No dudo en que te llamarán. ¿Y quién es éste apuesto hombre que te acompaña?  
_Mierda_– rugió el foro interno de Bella.

– Es... Edward Cullen – musitó ella tartamudeando en algunas sílabas.

– Su amigo – acabó él, mirando a la chica que se había quedado muda.

– Sí – acabó ella. – Jessica, tenemos prisa, ya nos veremos – se despidió Bella apresuradamente.  
– Hasta pronto, Edward – sugirió Jessica con descaro.

– Adiós – marchó él siguiendo a Isabella que avanzaba a grandes zancadas.

_Qué idiota. Claro, un amigo. ¡Esto sólo me pasa a mí! ¿Pero por qué no puedo evitar que me importe? ¿Por qué?_

– ¡Bella! – atajó Edward cogiéndola de un brazo, deteniendo así su huida.

Él no entendía nada. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto entender las reacciones de Isabella?

– ¿Qué pasa, Edward? – preguntó ella fría y deshaciendo su improvisado agarre.

– Nada – y abrió el coche.

Educadamente, como siempre, él le abrió la puerta de copiloto, pero Bella rodó los ojos al verlo. ¿Hasta en eso tenía que ser perfecto?

Sólo se dirigieron la palabra cuando Edward le pedía indicaciones a Bella para saber dónde vivía. Pero ella solo le contestaba con monosílabos. Finalmente, Edward le preguntó por el nuevo trabajo del que la pesada amiga de Bella había comentado algo.

– ¿Te han propuesto un nuevo empleo? – inquirió molesto, sin que ella volteara a mirarle. Edward no podía evitar mirarla en todo momento que su vista no era necesaria en la carretera.

– Aún no es oficial – susurró encogiéndose de hombros. – Aparca ahí – pidió.

Edward, obedeció y su mirada se posó en el volante, sintiéndose mareado, casi con ganas de vomitar. ¿Y todo por qué? Por su ignorancia. Ella no había sonreído ninguna vez, y su voz era cortante y seca. La había perdido.

Tardaron un buen rato en reaccionar y salir del coche. Se sentía cómo si hubieran pasado años en lugar de minutos. Bella miraba de reojo a Edward; notaba su preocupación. Mas ella no creía que sus pensamientos estuviesen tan estrictamente ligados.

Él suspiró y abrió la puerta para salir. Ella le imitó decidiendo qué decir.

Otro silencio incómodo resurgió en el jardín de Isabella. Hasta que ella misma habló.

– ¿Entramos? – dijo con voz trémula.

Él la siguió sin decir nada. No estaba pensando con claridad.

Bella cerró la puerta tras ella y fue su turno en suspirar.

– Edward... – comenzó y terminó. Unos labios rápidos y ávidos se habían apropiado de los suyos propios. Sin reaccionar correctamente, Bella se echó para atrás y ambos se apoyaban tras la puerta. Bella le devolvió el beso con fuerza, queriendo así, reforzar lo que ahora no podía decirle con palabras.

Se separaron por falta de aire. La agitación era palpable en sus rostros, se miraban fijamente. Al final ella tuvo que reír, la había pillado tan por sorpresa que prácticamente había olvidado las cavilaciones que hacía unos instantes la estaban atormentando.

Veía bondad en la mirada verde de Edward. Le tranquilizaba saber que habían pasado un par de minutos y que ellos seguían en la misma posición, que _él _no la soltaba.

No se dijeron nada. Y no se sintió mal.

Bella creyó que debería llamar a Alice para decirle que ya estaba en casa, aunque no pensaba ir a hacer ese café que ella había comentado. No estando la distración que había entrado en su vida.

Dejó a Edward instalado en el sofá haciendo zapping y ésta se fue al baño con el teléfono. Su amiga sonó aliviada.

– _¡Bella!_ – gritó.

– _No vuelvas a ser así de mala. Quizá sí me porté mal contigo dejándote ahí, atrapada y a dos horas de casa... Pero de la misma manera podrías agradecérmelo, nada hubiera sido tan efectivo si yo..._

– Déjalo, Alice. No he llamado para discutir ni para que me pidas disculpas. Me sirve con que no lo vuelvas a hacer de nuevo.

– _¡Oh! Entonces espero que no vuelvas a entrar a ningún almacén de puertas cerradas al público tú sola con un dependiente tremendo. La verdad no sé si insultarte o aplaudirte – preguntó con sorna._

– No juegues conmigo – dije en un susurro, totalmente avergonzada de mis actos.

Alice rió como loca a través del auricular.

– _Dime, ¿qué tal es? O, ¿qué tal ha sido?_

– Estoy confundida, Alice. No sé qué está pasando realmente.

– ¿_Usas el verbo presente por la situación actual o...?_

– Aún está conmigo, ambos estamos en Forks.

– ¿_Quéeeeeee? Bella, tendrías que haber comenzado por ahí._

– Hace un momento hemos tenido una situación bastante incómoda. Después de tener sexo, estábamos en mi oficina y al salir...

– ¿_Habéis tenido sexo en tu oficina?_ – gimió y otra ristra de risas le consecuentó.

Bella se dio cuenta que había hablado de más, que no podía mantener esta conversación con su amiga por teléfono y, mucho menos con Edward rondando por su casa. El nerviosismo hizo mella en ella y decidió colgar.

– Mejor hablamos en otro momento, no estoy del todo a gusto soltándote todo esto por aquí...

– _No puedes, no debes. ¿Cuándo te podré ver de manera oficial? Necesito información. Y tú no querías comprar esa ropa interior de encaje, espero que le estés dando un buen uso._

– La próxima vez que me arrastres de tiendas, intentaré escuchar algo de lo que dices.

– _¿Eso quiere decir que habrá próxima vez, eh? No has quedado muy escarmentada de la últimaa. Te delatas sola, Bella. Adoras ir de compras conmigo._

– No obstante, es algo que nunca admitiré. Vamos, te llamo en otro momento.

– _De acuerdo. No molesto más. Y gracias por confirmar que estás viva_ – y se despidió con su jovial voz.

Fue duro salir del baño, le resultaba difícil no ir al comedor, dónde Edward estaba. A la vez, quería evitarlo, quería llegar a la cocina sin que él advirtiera su presencia. Salió despacio y se encontró con un Edward totalmente concentrado en un partido de fútbol. Suspiró aliviada de nuevo. Y se sentó cerca de él, pero sin invadir su espacio natural.

Después de estar un rato viendo la desesperación de él al ver que su equipo perdía, Bella pensó que no le había ofrecido nada. Se levantó y le preguntó que qué se le antojaba.

Edward despertó de su encantamiento y la miró descaradamente de arriba a bajo. Ella tembló y se impacientó por una respuesta. Él levantó una ceja y la atrajo a su cuerpo, tapando toda visión de Edward del partido.

– ¿No estás interesado en el partido? – susurró Bella conteniendo la respiración.

– He tenido mi pequeña dosis y temo que si sigo mirando el televisor me voy a deprimir.

Bella sonrió y le repitió la pregunta. Inocente, sugirió que podían preparar un par de pizzas.

Edward no dejó de sonreír y acarició su mejilla. Era tan irreal que en tan poco tiempo pareciera que él estuviese sintiendo tanto. Por parte de ambos ya no había enfado, ni preguntas, ni dudas. Bella se dijo con cierto desdén que ésto durara lo que tuviese que durar. Ella lo disfrutaría. Lo lamentaría mañana, ella sabía eso. Pero mientras tanto...

Sus labios se encontraron lentamente, atrasando el momento. El joven la atrajo más hacía él, colocándole a horcajadas entre sus piernas. Las manos de Bella fueron en busca de su ya despeinado cabello y no dejó de acariciarlo hasta que le dio importancia a los fuertes hombros de Edward. Él le levantó la camiseta y apoyó sus manos en sus caderas, meciéndola y provocando cierta fricción. Bella gimió en su boca y eso provocó que Edward se detuviera.

Realmente él no deseaba parar. Resultaría doloroso para los dos, pero prefería retrasar el momento. No dar la impresión de ser un desesperado._ No ahora._ Cuando apartó a Bella unos centímetros pensó en su erección e intentó relajarse para que ésta se marchara lo antes posible.

Bella lo miró con deseo, con intención de volver a besarle. Edward al detuvo a tiempo.

– ¿Comemos? – dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bella se dio cuenta que era muy difícil descifrar las emociones que pasaban por el rostro de Edward. James no la hacía pensar en absoluto. Todo era más frívolo y normal. En su día a día no surgían ni la mitad de las dudas que en poco más de un día habían asaltado a Bella respecto Edward.

Se estremeció. ¿La reacción de Edward a qué era debido? ¿Había hecho algo mal?

Fueron a la cocina y Bella comenzó a sacar los ingredientes para las pizzas y precalentó el horno. Mientras Edward adornaba la suya ella fue a su cuarto a ponerse ropa de estar por casa. No tardó demasiado en bajar y lo encontró tal y como lo dejó.

Comieron teniendo una agradable conversación de vivencias de cada uno y de impresiones que habían tenido a lo largo de los años. Objetivos y sueños. Conversaciones banales pero a la vez necesarias para que se conocieran más.

Bella sabía que Edward no iría a trabajar en todo el día, deseaba saber si lo tenía que hacer mañana. No se atrevía a preguntarle directamente por temor a que él pensase que era un indirecta para despacharlo. No tuvo que debatirse mucho ya que él mismo sacó el tema.

– Mañana por la tarde tendré que volver a casa para ir a trabajar por la tarde.

Ella no pudo comprender qué pasaba por su mente, pero le vio cabizbajo, sin saber expresarse del todo. Se dio la vuelta sobre sus codos y le enfrentó cara a cara. Estaban en la cama.

– Querría saber cuándo te volveré a ver – dijo él.

– Aún no te has ido – susurró ella con vergüenza.

Edward sonrió y cerró los ojos un segundo. Se las ingenió para quedar de lado.

– Me hubiera gustado otro tipo de respuesta, Bella.

No parecía dolido, ni disgustado. Ella no paraba de sonreír. _Quería volver a verla_...

– No tengo mucha restricción de horarios ya lo sabes.

– ¿Estarías dispuesta a venir unos días a Seattle, a mi piso?

Antes de contestar, para hacer impacientar a Edward, Bella se mordió el labio e hizo ver que pensaba su respuesta. Incomprensiblemente no había pensado en ella, simplemente sabía que la iba a aceptar.

– ¿Por qué no? – intentó sonar despreocupada con una sonrisa, pero su voz salió trémula con la anticipación y los labios de Edward rodeándola, llevándola lejos.

Y así es como Bella Swan procuró – o más bien intentó– no volver a pensar nunca más en su vida.

* * *

**R&R.**

_K._


	9. Sensaciones

**Summary: **_Bella es arrastrada por Alice a entrar en un Sex-Shop; y para sorpresa de ella se encuentra con un dios griego que le hará descrubrir lo que es el sexo._ Minific. EdxBe Lemmon...

* * *

**D**isclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen; sólo ésta extraña idea...

* * *

**Capítulo 9: "Sensaciones"**

Después de todo, dormir no fue un problema.

Ambos dormían acurrucados entre sí. Se sentía bien notar a alguien cerca y más si ese alguien se estaba convirtiendo en un ser imprescindible para la vida del otro.

Estaban exhaustos pese a que ninguno de ellos lo habría reconocido. Las horas que habían compartido eran indudablemente intensas. Y hasta que Edward no le hizo ver a Bella que era la tercera vez que bostezada, ella no admitió que podía estar cansada. Estaba _muerta._

Después de la cómoda charla acerca de sus planes más inmediatos, se habían propuesto dormir. Era la tercera noche que dormían juntos, aún así se sentía como si fuera un hecho rutinario. Era evidente que encajaban, que se comprendían. Pero ninguno de ellos diría sus sentimientos ni lo que les rondaba por sus mentes.

El plan era simple: Edward tenía que trabajar por la tarde. Siendo así, debía salir relativamente temprano hacia su piso y, una vez preparado, partir a Port Ángeles, al sex-shop. Mientras tanto, Bella se quedaría en casa organizando su papeleo; iría de nuevo a la editorial y daría la faena completada. Prepararía la nueva que tendría que ir haciendo y haría un desvío de llamadas de su casa a su teléfono móvil para que su ausencia no fuera notoria. Y de paso quedaría con Alice antes de volver a marcharse. Se encontrarían a las diez en la casa de él.

El despertador sonó demasiado pronto para Edward. Tenía épocas malas, en las que no era capaz de dormir dos horas seguidas, pero con el ajetreo que le había provocado Bella, dormir ocho horas seguidas sabía a poco. Se desperezó despacio, sin pretender despertarla.

Él, al principio, se inquietó por no atisbar ningún movimiento por parte de ella. La creyó muerta durante los tres segundos más largos de su vida. Fue raro. Pero ella estaba perfectamente bien, su respiración era tranquila y acompasada. Delicada. En ese estado ella se veía tremendamente rompible. Se acurrucó aún más cerca de Edward y notó su exhalación en su cuello. Edward no daba crédito a las sensaciones que ella podía proporcionarle.

Se mantuvo quieto tal estatua y tarareo su más nueva composición; intentando, en vano, que ella se relajase aún más para que él pudiera escabullirse. Pero no quería hacerlo.

Miró la hora y pensó que podía permitirse el perder unos cuantos minutos. Aunque esos minutos podían ser empleados en otra _cosa_.

El tiempo pasó y Bella se despertó por si misma. Soltó unos pequeños gemidos de queja, por lo que parecía, ella era de propensión dormilona. Se agitó al ver el rostro de su acompañante tan de cerca. Mientras dormía, la inconsciencia había logrado que no pensara en nada. Que olvidaría los eventos más recientes en vida.

– Hola – musitó un tanto vergonzosa.

– Buenos días – susurró Edward poniendo un mechón lacio tras la oreja de Bella.

– Uhmm, ¿qué tal has dormido? – dijo sin saber realmente qué podía decir.

– No ha estado nada mal – suspiró Edward. Se estaba dando cuenta que al estar ella despierta no le quedaba mucho tiempo con ella. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto, la vería por la noche.

– ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó ella temblorosa, levantando su vista hasta vislumbrar su reloj de mesita. Eran las diez.

Edward la miró fijamente, sabiendo que ella también comprendía lo que sucedía. Ella fue más práctica y, quizá también más responsable, al salir de la cama. Fue al baño y preparó el desayuno mientras que el joven se arreglaba para marcharse. Al bajar, encontró a Bella moviéndose por la cocina con desparpajo, muy relajada. Le había preparado un poco de todo: tostadas, madalenas, cereales y por un momento pensó que también estaba preparando pancakes.

Él acertó y la detuvo tan rápido como pudo. Había comida para alimentar a una familia entera.

Isabella se ruborizó, ella no hubiera encontrado que fuera mucho, mas bien quería que Edward tuviera dónde elegir. A ella le gustaba cocinar, no veía inconveniente en que quizá sus medidas eran desproporcionadas.

Se observaron mientras comían mutuamente. No hablaban, sólo reían al ver sus caras. Parecían niños, parecían estar jugando.

Sin poder alargar más la lucha de miradas, Edward se encaminó a la puerta mientras Bella, como buena anfitriona, le acompañaba.

– ¿Seguro que llegarás bien? Podemos encontrarnos en Port Ángeles o...

– Tranquilo, creo que seré capaz de llegar – anunció Bella segura de sí misma, con una tímida sonrisa. Él se la devolvió.

– Parecerá una tontería, pero me quedaría más tranquilo sabiendo que tienes mi teléfono.

La cara de ella enrojeció y él lo disfrutó. Una cosa tan banal como intercambiar teléfonos había llegado tarde en el tipo de relación que ellos compartían. No habían hecho las cosas de la mejor manera, pero... Al fin y al cabo, parecía que siempre se llegaba al mismo sitio.

– Espero no tener que llamarte – continuó titubeante.

– A mi, en realidad, no me importaría – suspiró Edward cogiendo su mano y atraiéndola hacia él. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros y la respiración errática de Bella no tardó en hacer acto de presencia. Sus labios se sellaron en un casto beso que, con el tiempo, se fue haciendo más complejo. Las lenguas jugaban escuetas y Bella temblaba. Él lo notaba y la atrajo cerca. Al poco, eran los dos quiénes temblaban. Ansiando más. Añorando el contacto. Despreciando la pérdida.

Se separaron y sus labios soltaron unas pequeñas risas acompasadas. Finalmente él se fue. Ella no volvió a meterse en casa hasta que el _volvo _despareció de su vista.

Bella no tardó en deslizarse bajo el agua de la ducha e hizo un esquema mental de los planes que tenía hoy. Lo primero que haría sería llamar a Alice, podían ir a comer fuera. De ese modo ella no perdería un tiempo extra.

Quedaron en un pequeño e íntimo restaurante donde habían cogido la costumbre de ir. Bella llegó tarde, sabía que Alice no se lo perdonaría fácilmente.

– Lo siento – susurro con la voz entrecortada – No pensaba que habría tanto tráfico a esta hora.

Bella se inquietó al ver que Alice no pensaba amonestarla por ese desliz, la miraba con la cara encendida, queriendo hacerle mil preguntar y sonsacarle algún sonrojo. Se sentaron en una mesa del fondo, pasando desapercibidas para los demás clientes.

Ella inició la conversación explicándole que había ido a su oficina para dejar el trabajo hecho y que estaba a expectativas de otro trabajo, el del periódico.

Alice intentó centrarse en la charla. En poco tiempo, Bella tenía bastantes cosas que explicar. Era natural que se sintiera bien. La notó cambiada, relajada y a la vez más sonrojada. Su sonrisa se hacía notar mucho más que antes. Pretendía seguir hablando de algo relacionado con el trabajo, mas ella no se lo permitió.

– Al grano – dijo bruscamente sorprendiendo a Bella. – No quiero llegar al postre sin que me des algún adelanto de lo que tanto anhelo saber.

Bella rió internamente y miró fijamente a Alice. Esta cabeceaba esperando _algo _de información jocosa con la que poder codearse.

– Cuando comience hablar no quiero que me interrumpas, ni mucho menos que indagues si yo no quiero entrar en detalles y, hasta que yo no te autorice no podrás darme tú opinión. Capire?

– Cuando quieras – afirmó sentándose erguida.

El relato de Bella no se hizo esperar. Comenzó por la incómoda conversación que habían tenido en la tienda, el raro magnetismo que desprendía él. Continuó hablando de cómo se había ofrecido a llevarla a casa y de cómo ella aceptó a ir a la suya casa. Habló de la soltura que sentía cuando estaba con él y de lo raro que era todo. Explicó el evento desagradable en su casa, la llamada de Tanya y su reacción. Pidió a Alice con la mirada que no la interrumpiese. Habló de la necesidad que surgió para volver a su casa y del día que habían pasado juntos. Hizo especial mención a la velocidad en qué había creado sentimientos afectivos con él y de la sensación que su marcha podía ocasionarle.

Hizo un movimiento de cabeza permitiéndole hablar.

– Bueno, eso ha sido intenso – dijo escasamente. – ¿Crees que él se siente de la misma manera contigo? ¿Qué es algo más que sexo?

– Creo que podría llegar a ser algo más con el tiempo, pero ahora ando bastante perdida. No quiero ser dependiente, Alice. Pero creo que ya lo soy.

– Eso no es necesariamente malo, Bella. Debes ser lista, no obstante. Saber sus puntos débiles, sus secretos, sus pasadas relaciones. Tienes que llegar hasta dónde tú quieras para conocerle de la manera más íntima que hay.

– Lo sé. Pero eso implicaría preguntas... Directas. No quiero ser yo quién nos lleve a ese extremo. Y a la vez, supondría hablar de James. Y sabes que eso no me lo puedo permitir.

– ¿Sabes, Bella? Creo que en algún momento te surgirá hablar de James con él. Y cuando eso suceda, será cuando tú debas dejar de hacerte todas las preguntas que ahora revolotean por tu pequeña cabeza. Si tiene que pasar algo serio entre vosotros, notarás cuándo suceda.

Bella asintió con la mirada vacía. Aún no había comentado nada sobre aquél '_te quiero_' olvidado justo después de... No se sentía con fuerza para hablar de él, quería olvidarlo. Quería que fuera como si nunca lo hubiese dicho.

– ¿Cuándo vienen los detalles picantes? – preguntó con sus ojos brillantes, en fuego.

Ella se sintió mareada. – Alice, no pretenderás que... – quedó interrumpida por la emoción de Alice.

– Si tanto corte te da, podemos hacer un dúo. Yo te contaré algún detalle privado con Jasper y tú puedes hacer lo propio. Todo queda entre nosotras.

– Yo... No sé, Alice. No me veo capaz de mirar del mismo modo a Jasper.

– Qué sosa. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Algo más a decir?

– Creo que... Somos algo insaciables. En poco tiempo diría que lo hemos estado haciendo mucho. O quizá no tanto. Y ahora no sé si preocuparme porque ayer no lo hiciéramos. Pasamos la noche y la tarde tranquilos charlando y, simplemente fueron unos cuantos besos.

– Sabiendo que vas a ir a su casa pasadas unas horas... Yo no me preocuparía, Bella.

Y ahí vino el sonrojo de Bella. Utilizó su cabello como cortina y propuso que se marcharan ya, que quería preparar con tiempo la ropa. Alice quedó impresionada. – ¿Cuándo vuelves? – musitó sorprendida.

– No lo sé – contestó Bella sonriendo.

– Bueno, eso nos da un margen de error, pero tendrías que llevar como mínimo...

– No, no. Yo haré la maleta, tú tranquila – dijo nerviosa. No podía fiarse de ella.

–¿De verdad? Algo de ayuda no te vendría mal.

– Te llamaré si necesito algo.

– Supongo que no puedo hacer nada más... – y así quedó la charla entre las dos chicas.

Bella abrió el armario con ambas manos y comenzó a mirar con detenimiento qué podía llevarse. Fue abajo a por las bolsas con las novedades. Hizo una lista mental de lo básico que debía llevar y otra de lo que no estaría de _más. _Decidió recoger todo el desorden y bajó a la cocina. Tendría que ir saliendo pronto. Cogió su maletín del trabajo y cerró su casa con llave, preguntándose, inconscientemente si tardaría en volver.

Al otro lado, Edward había llegado a casa. Se había duchado y había preparado la ropa que llevaría al salir a trabajar. Recogió las habitaciones y el desastre del teléfono. Llamó a la empresa del seguro para que le facilitaran otro; bajó al garaje e hizo sitio para el auto de Bella. Acabó muerto. Apenas le quedó tiempo para comer. Quizá hambre no es lo que más tenía en ese momento. Fue a trabajar después de engullir un par de sándwiches e intentó no pelear con su hermana, deseo no perder ese buen humor que tenía desde que había dejado a Bella.

Atendió diligentemente a todos los empleados y estuvo un buen rato haciendo un mantenimiento del almacén. Sin duda esa habitación tan aburrida nunca la vería del mismo modo. Cuando se descuidaba, creía que Bella aparecería por detrás de alguna de las estanterías y le miraría bajo sus pestañas, haciendo su respiración pesada, anhelante...

Rosalie estaba en el mostrador cuando sonó el teléfono. Hablaba con Tanya. El joven tragó espeso. ¿Qué habría pasado ayer? Decidió que lo podría sonsacar de Emmett, que por ahora no se preocuparía. La tarde pasó lenta, pero a la vez rápida. Edward no se decidía. Insistió en cerrar él. Rose se preocupó, mas no preguntó nada.

Edward fue directo al almacén y cogió otra bolsa, esta era rosa chicle. Quería jugar con Bella, quería hacer tantas cosas. Iba a _jugar_ con ella.

Faltaban quince minutos para las diez cuando Edward llegó y atisbó a ver a Bella. Bueno, a su coche. Estaba aparcado en la acera de enfrente. Él estacionó primero en el garaje y fue hacia ella. Le indicó que hiciera lo propio y, una vez hecho, salió del coche.

Llevaba unos shorts blancos y una camiseta roja que se mecía por sus hombros delicadamente. Bajó del coche con facilidad. Llevaba un libro y un lápiz en la mano. Se veía adorable.

Ella se ruborizó y dejó las cosas en su asiento. Se dirigió para encarar a Edward, pero él ya estaba ahí, acechándola. Rompió el espacio que habitaba entre ellos con un fugaz beso cerca de la comisura de su labio, ella se desesperó y buscó el contacto más directo. Sus labios se movían salvajemente contra los de Edward. Abrieron sus bocas buscando aún más cercanía y se perdieron por lo que pareció mucho tiempo, siempre encontrándose.

El chico cerró la puerta del garaje y le indicó a Bella que avanzara. Subieron unas escaleras estrechas y llegaron a la sala de estar. Los recuerdos de la otra noche asaltaron a Bella. Vio que el teléfono había desaparecido. También se sorprendió al pensar, otra vez, que la casa estaba muy bien para ser de un chico. Se sintió mal, haciendo la comparación con su casa. Esperando que él pensase que la suya, por lo menos, era acogedora.

Se sentaron en el sofá y hablaron sobre sus respectivos días. Parecía que hacía una eternidad que no se veían. Edward comenzó a preparar algo de cenar mientras Bella subía sus cosas a la parte de arriba de la casa. La ropa la dejaría en la habitación de él y, para que ella trabajase, le indicó que usase unas de las habitaciones libres. Ella dejó que sus pies la guiasen. Sentía que estaba espiando de más las habitaciones, pero... Era lo que Edward le había sugerido. Se estableció en la que parecía más _femeninamente_ decorada. Tenía un gran escritorio y un ventanal amplio, un sofá, una tele –que ella sabía que nunca usaría– y una cama de matrimonio con dos mesitas, también había armarios empotrados y muchas lámparas. Transmitía un ambiente cálido.

Bajó y encontró a Edward preparando unos burritos. Toda la casa olía a eso y era un olor delicioso. Cocinar ese tipo de comida mejicana no era complicado, creía que a Edward la cocina no se le daba bien, pero era una reconfortante sorpresa. Le ayudó con los últimos arreglos y los comieron con avidez.

Como postre él sugirió preparar algunas bebidas y Bella se emocionó al pensar en hacer cócteles. Para sus asombro, Edward tenía todos los ingredientes que se podía imaginar para preparar cualquier cóctel que ella pudiese pensar. Cogieron alguna chuche y decoraron los vasos. La coctelera era enorme y salieron varias vasos.

Ambos se encontraban aún más relajados por el potencial depresor que contenía el alcohol y en poco tiempo estaban muy juntos. Sus piernas entrelazadas y sus cabezas juntas. Riendo de alguna estupidez que uno u otro había podido decir.

– _Es fácil pasar tiempo con él _– pensó Bella con deseo. Se complementaban bien.

Después de un rato con la tele encendida sin verla Edward creyó que lo mejor sería apagarla. Miró la hora por casualidad y cayó en la cuenta que era una hora bastante indecente y que podría...

Se sintió tonto, un poco ebrio, pero se creyó con madera de actor. En lugar de apagar el televisor puso un canal X en el que, siendo las dos de la mañana, estarían poniendo alguna guarrada.

Bella se sobresaltó, también un poco bebida, al ver tales imágenes pillándola de imprevisto. Él se rió y justo cuando iba a apagar la tele de verdad Bella le arrebató el mando.

– ¿Bella? – dijo él totalmente divertido por el cambio tan favorable en la situación.

–¿Sabes? – preguntó ella con voz de inocente, no fingida – Nunca he visto una.

– ¿Nunca? – inquirí extrañado.

– Nunca – juró ella con determinación sus ojos fijos en los suyos.

El chico se sentó a su lado sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué decir. Era extraño, nunca hubiera creído que acabaría viendo una película de esas con Isabella. Una voz perversa en su cabeza dijo un '¿_por qué no?', _pero Edward aún estaba en blanco, mirando a Bella como se iba ruborizando conforme las escenas cambiaban.

No sabía qué pensar de esta mujer. Apenas la conocía, eso era cierto, pero no la creía capaz de ciertas cosas. Ella muchas veces parecía ser una persona sensata y equilibrada. Pero de repente, rompía todos los esquemas que él podía haber hecho sobre ella. Se sentía excitado.

Rió internamente pensando que podía sorprender a Bella, que podía jugar con ella... La historia se había volteado. La mirada de soslayo y quiso más. Más que esas miradas íntimas que ella le lanzaba y esas sonrisas que intentaba reprimir.

Había sido difícil para él no hacerlo con ella ayer. Aunque estaban cansados, fue él quién frenó a Bella. Quizá había sido prejuicioso al hacerlo. ¿Quién le mandaba a privarle a esa preciosa mujer algo de felicidad? Supo que no volvería a tomarse tales apropiaciones. Si tenía dudas, preguntaría. No había nada más que pudiera decir.

– ¿Está siendo tal y como esperabas? – susurró Edward con una voz ronca, acariciando la oreja de Bella con su nariz, aspirando el aroma de su cabello.

– No sé ni lo que esperaba – respondió ella dejando caer un enorme suspiro.

Los sonidos de la tele se hicieron aún más audibles. Ambos centraron su atención a ello y la imagen les atrapó. La chica estaba totalmente abierta de piernas a la vez que su acompañante entraba dentro de sus piernas usando la boca. Fue erótico de ver. Pero la libido subió aún más al notar a Edward cerca, riendo. Los gemidos siguieron y los dos seguían mirando la tele y mirándose descaradamente. Eran conscientes que ya estaban jugando. El primero que dijera algo, o que intentase un acercamiento sería el perdedor. Y, en esta ocasión, Edward tenía las de perder.

Su mano fue al short de Bella. Ella no se quejó. La otra la pasó por detrás de su cintura y la acomodó a él. Suspiró su nombre a la vez que besaba su sien, que era lo que le quedaba más cerca. Bajó el pantalón y tardó lo propio con las braguitas de encaje rojas que llevaba ella.

– _Muy apropiadas_ – pensó arrebatándoselas.

Para entonces, Bella tenía la respiración descontrolada, muy muy errática. Suspiraba y acariciaba el rostro de Edward pidiendo inconscientemente que la tocará, que no parase. Edward mordió su oreja y la notó temblar, se meció contra él y sus bocas se encontraron de improvisto. Conforme la pasión del beso surgió, Edward jugó con sus labios y con su clítoris usando su pulgar, dando toques apropiados provocando que Bella enloqueciera y que pidiera más.

Por lo extraña de la posición, rompieron el beso. Pero él no rompió el agarre que unía su mano al sexo de ella. Sus dedos entraban y salían a una velocidad placentera; pero el momento llegó y las paredes de Bella progresivamente se fueron estrechando. Sus jadeos ya lo anticipaban. Le quedaba muy poco.

El clímax llegó dolorosamente tarde. Parecía que ella ansiaba esta liberación o, quizá, había sido el orgasmo más intenso que había tenido con Edward. Volvieron a besarse pero Edward se escabulló y limpio a Bella con su boca. Notando su sabor en cada una de sus fibras. Él degustó bien aquel néctar tan peculiar y no se sorprendió en absoluto al notar que Bella iba a tener otro orgasmo. Se centró en hacer bien su trabajo y le permitió a ella disfrutar otra vez de un mar de sensaciones.

Las manos de Bella no permanecían quietas. Iban del cabello de Edward, al posa-brazos del sofá y a su propio cabello. Fue excitante oír sus sonidos y sus exclamaciones. El _'Sí' _iba a ser una de las palabras favoritas de Edward.

Cuando acabó, Bella quedó totalmente tumbada y se le veía exhausta. Su piel tenía una ligera capa de sudor y su ojos se veían nublosos, muy extasiados.

El joven se dejó caer al lado de ella. Esperaba no haberla cansado mucho, pero a la vez quería que así fuera. La quería en su cama y pronto. El televisor había dejado de importar y la miraba a ella con cara de idiota.

Bella se sonrojó mortalmente al ver a Edward sonreír. Sabía que aún no había acabado con ella, que tenían toda la noche. Sentía que no podía hablar correctamente, así que decidió no hacerlo.

Trepó encima de Edward y le besó. Notó su propio gusto y reconoció lo excitante que eso podía llegar a ser. Tocó la excitación del chico a través del pantalón y dio un pequeño apretón, dando a entender que le prestaría atención, que no se iba a olvidar de él.

Su camiseta fue quitada por Edward y éste se maravilló porque el sujetador que Bella estaba usando iba a conjunto con sus –ya perdidas– bragas. Se maldijo por no haber podido apreciar la escena completa. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar ya que ella se levantó de repente. La notó ebria aún, su mirada bajó a su pantalón. Entendió lo que quería decir e hizo lo propio.

La recibió de nuevo rodeándola con sus fuertes y trabajados brazos. El ambiente estaba muy caldeado y ninguno de los dos quería detenerse. Edward farfulló algo que Bella no logró entender, ya que estaba muy ocupada jugando con la tira de su bóxer.

Él se levantó, manteniéndola encima. Comenzó a andar trastabillándose varias veces por el camino provocando mil carcajadas de Bella que no paraba de manosearle. Subieron las escaleras y Edward la dejó en su cama. Era una imagen merecedora de ver. La cama tenía unas sábanas de un granate vino y una prácticamente desnuda Bella. Edward se quitó toda su ropa y se lanzó a por ella.

Se dejó abordar sin problemas hasta que Edward abrió el cajón de su mesita. Ella se incorporó y miró cuál escogía. Él decidió no mirar y cogió uno cualquiera. Abrió el cierre y Bella se lo arrebató, queriéndoselo poner ella. Fue más excitante así. Su pene vibraba con sacudidas cuando ella rozaba toda la protuberancia hinchada. El sujetador de ella fue arrebatado y Edward le dedicó toda su atención a la parte de su cuerpo que aún no había tocado hoy. Y entonces, Edward ya estaba dentro de ella.

El ritmo fue rápido des del inicio, las caderas de ambos se juntaban y se separaban por arte de magia. No se besaron mientras lo hacían, sus ojos se miraban y sus exhalaciones se mezclaban. El sudor de ambos era salado y sin embargo no les resultaba desagradable.

Se hizo un gran silencio cuando acabaron. Los gritos y los gemidos proferidos habían dado paso la calma tras una tormenta. Sus pechos aún subían y bajaban. Costaba volver a la normalidad.

Sus cuerpos, separados, se encontraron y no se soltaron. Era reconfortante para los dos mantenerse juntos, compartir ese calor, ese almizcle que habían creado.

Se besaron de manera lenta y dolorosa hasta que uno se dignó a hablar.

– Ha sido perfecto, Bella.

– Lo sé, – susurró a ella intentando respirar correctamente – No puedo pensar con claridad.

Edward rió y besó la cima de su cabeza.

– Entonces, no lo hagas.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo en cuenta que el televisor seguía encendido. No hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

**R&R, por favor!**

_K._


End file.
